String Theory
by Shaynezo
Summary: Blond and Brunette. Night and day. They couldn't be more opposite. Yet, like a magnet- they're drawn to each other. A knot that can't be untied. But even the strongest knot can be unraveled.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. xD I know I keep throwing stories at you guys, but my mind is ridiculous and I always come up with a ton of ideas that I have to write about. I _promise, _I will update my Hemily stories ASAP. I'm almost done with school, so I can update like crazy!

Anyway, this is a fic written by myself and a friend. We're both fans of Spanna and we realized that there aren't many fics out there (to any Spanna fans, I suggest reading _Axis _by ThereAreNoLines- it's fabulous). so we decided to write one together. Please leave reviews and let us know what you think!

* * *

"Why can't you just shut up for once? It's not hard! Close your mouth and don't open it again. Simple."

_"I_ should shut up? Do you even realize how much you talk? And most of it is just useless information. At least I talk about_ important_ things."

Hanna crossed her arms over her chest, her piercing blue eyes fixated on Spencer. Tugging on the hem of her power-blue shrug, she let out a sarcastic snort. "Oh, _really?_ Do you mean your stupid Phryo...Phyrogeanean Theorem or whatever it is? News flash, Spencer! No one cares!" Hanna plopped down onto Spencer's bed and adjusted the white headband that held her golden blond locks out of her eyes. "How very exciting," she added with a sardonic drawl.

Aria sighed. Spencer and Hanna were _always_ fighting nowadays. Even more than they used to. Her big, dark-brown eyes darted back and forth between her two friends. "You guys..."

Spencer hooted with laughter, her brown eyes wide and animated. She arched a dark eyebrow, smirking at Hanna and ignoring Aria. "It's the _Pythagorean Theorem_, dumbass." Spencer rolled her eyes, a heavy sigh escaping her throat as she pulled on the bottom of her yellow sundress. "I think it's important! And exciting! All you care about is fashion, which isn't important or useful at all."

Emily frowned, glancing up at her friends from her place in Spencer's desk chair. Spencer and Hanna were always arguing. They were complete opposites, so they argued about everything. From school to fashion, to what movie to watch, to what to do at their annual weekend sleepovers - the list seemed endless. You name it, they've argued about it. "Guys, please..."

Hanna scoffed as she fiddled with the soft edges of the white tank top that peeked out from under her shrug. "No, plenty of people care about fashion! It's huge. I always look great, but _you l_ook like the poster child for the Salvation Army. I bet children from Third-word countries have a better fashion sense than you do!"

Aria groaned and got up from her perch on Spencer's couch. "Okay, that's it, I'm out of here. I can't sit here and listen to another fight. Besides, I have to go out to dinner with my family. Do you want a ride, Em?" Spencer and Hanna probably hadn't heard a word she'd just said.

Spencer scowled at Hanna, her thin, delicate hands placed on her hips. "Fashion is stupid, Hanna! Do you think great scientists and mathematicians cared about what they wore? Socrates walked around in a piece of cloth, for God's sake! Fashion doesn't matter! And I look great, thank you very much! My mom even said I look good this morning, and the woman thinks I'm the daughter of the devil." Emily sighed heavily, rising to her feet as well. With a quick glance towards Hanna and Spencer, she decided leaving was probably the best choice for her as well. She couldn't handle listening to her friends fight all afternoon. She knew they were opposites, but it didn't mean they had to fight all the time, did it? Sheesh. Nodding, Emily smiled at Aria. "Sure. Let's go."

Aria quickly snatched up her purse and lead Emily out of Spencer's room. "CALL ME WHEN YOU GUYS CALM DOWN," she yelled over her shoulder.

Hanna groaned and shot to her feet. "Do you see what you do?" Marching over to Spencer's window, she gazed out of it to see Aria and Emily walking down Spencer's driveway. "Who cares about Socrates? He was a lazy bum who didn't even write down his own work! What about Gucci? Prada? Marc Jacobs and Chanel? Jesus Christ, the fashion world is a whole lot more important than some old dead dude who wanted to be like Tarzan." Turning around, she leaned against Spencer's window, a wry smirk on her glossy lips. The glass felt cool through the fabric of her tops.

Emily slung on her army-print over-the-shoulder bag, sighing quietly as she and Aria maneuvered their way down Spencer's front driveway. "God, can those two fight. It's almost constant now. They fight_ all the time."_

Spencer snickered, taking a few slow steps towards Hanna. "I care about Socrates! He was important. Just like all of the other Greek philosophers. It doesn't really matter what they looked like. All of those designers just make clothing that anyone else could make, but it costs ridiculous amount of money."

Aria unlocked the car with the button on her keychain, climbed into the driver's side and buckled herself in. Once Emily was buckled in, she handed her friend her purse and jammed the key into ignition. Twisting it, the car roared to life. "God, I know." Her eyes shot up to Spencer's window. She could see Hanna's back pressed against the window. "I bet they're still at each other's throats." When she glanced back at the window, Hanna was gone. Frowning, she adjusted her mirrors, shifted the car into reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway. "You'd think they were an old married couple," she murmured as she drove away.

Back upstairs, Hanna had moved away from the window as Spencer neared her. "Socrates sounds like the name of a puzzle or something. And for your information, not everyone can make clothes." She took a small step forward. "So.."

Emily laughed lightly, placing Aria's purse on the floor beside her feet. "Exactly. They fight like they've known each other for so long that everything they do gets on each others nerves." She ran her fingers through her thick, dark hair. "It's a wonder they're even friends. They're at each other's throats every second of the day."

Spencer took a small step towards Hanna, a sly smirk on her face. "I bet they can. Hell, I bet even I could make clothes." She pursed her pink lips. "Don't you think?"

Aria laughed, slowing a car to a stop as she neared a stop sign. "It's a mystery. We'll have to keep them from ripping each other's throats out."

Hanna smirked. "Maybe. Who knows?" When she was right in front of Spencer, her smirk morphed into a grin. "I think we're getting better at this, these fake fights of ours. What do you think?"

Emily nodded. "Definitely." She reached over, tapping the black and white polka-dotted headband that was perched on top of Aria's head. "This is adorable, by the way. The bow is just perfection."

Spencer snickered, placing her hands on Hanna's thin waist. "I think we most certainly are." She glanced out the window, as if her friends were still out there. "Aria and Emily think we're fighting for real. They get so annoyed with us."

Aria grinned. "Really? I forgot I had this. But, thanks. I found it in my closet this morning." She turned into Emily's street. "Speaking of this morning, did Hanna fall asleep in math again?" Emily and Hanna had math together in the morning while Aria and Spencer had history. The girls didn't see each other until their third-period chemistry class. Lately, though, Hanna had started to fall asleep in her first-period class. "She needs to stop staying up so late."

Hanna giggled and buried her face in Spencer's dark hair. "I thought they would never leave." She wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist, while gently nipping at her neck. "You owe me for that dumbass comment though."

Hanna and Spencer had been secretly dating for the past three months. In the weeks before they got together, both girls drove themselves crazy thinking about the other. They even dreamt about the other. Hanna would find herself walking past the field in which Spencer's field hockey practice would take place, just so she could catch a glimpse of a sweaty Spencer. A few times, Spencer had caught her and smiled, sending tingles down Hanna's spine each time. Soon, Hanna had started to become aware of everything Spencer did. From the way she chewed on the end of her pen when she was doing homework, to the way Spencer would talk animatedly with hand gestures, whenever she was upset or nervous. During science, Hanna often caught herself staring at Spencer and jumped at the chance to be lab partners with her, whenever the opportunity arose. Hanna had become so enamored with Spencer that she started to lose sleep. She'd shuffle into school looking as flawless as ever, but turn your back for a second and she would be slumped against the nearest row of lockers, fast asleep. Hanna was finally pushed to her breaking pointing on a Saturday afternoon, in early August It was the weekend, so Hanna had drove to Spencer's, in hopes of spending time with her. After ringing the doorbell for several moments without an answer, Hanna had let herself in. As she crept up the stairs, a soft, melodic voice floated out from Spencer's room. When Hanna stepped inside Spencer's room, she discovered that it the voice belonged to Spencer, and that she was singing. The door to Spencer's bathroom was closed, but Hanna could hear Spencer's voice clear as a bell. It was beautiful and hypnotic. It captured Hanna's heart and she found her feet shuffling towards the door, as if acting on their own accord. Just as Hanna reached the door, did Spencer come sauntering out, wrapped up in just a flimsy towel. The two girls had smashed into each other and while Spencer had been surprised, she'd immediately fired questions at Hanna left and right. Was she okay? What was she doing here? Had something gone wrong and why did she look so shell-shocked? But all Hanna could hear was Spencer's singing voice in her head. All she could see was Spencer's skin, shiny from the steam of the shower and dripping with water. All she could smell was not the scent of her own perfume (which was Chanel and very expensive, thank you very much), but the combination scent of Spencer's shampoo and conditioner. Honey and Cinnamon. It made her knees weak and Hanna had to clutch Spencer's bare arm to stop herself from collapsing. A car horn had then blared outside and it had brought Hanna spiraling back to reality. Then, before Spencer could ask another question, Hanna had stammered,_"I-I have to go. I left the oven on."_ As Hanna ever cooked. She couldn't even microwave popcorn. So Hanna had raced out of Spencer's house, hopped into her car and sped off. She had ignored Spencer's frantic calls and texts the entire day. Until she couldn't stand it anymore. At four o' clock in the morning, Hanna had slipped out of bed and walked the entire way to Spencer's, in just her pajamas and slippers, in the pouring rain. Somehow, Hanna had managed to make her way up the tree in Spencer's yard and safely inside her friend's house. Spencer had just barely sat up in bed when Hanna was crouched down next to her, pouring her heart out.

"Your skin smells like vanilla," Hanna mused, the familiar scent of her girlfriend's skin bringing her back to reality. "I _love_ vanilla."

Emily felt a light blush creep into her cheeks. "You're welcome! It looks so cute on you, Ar." Then again, everything looked cute on Aria. Aria herself was just cute. Emily had had a huge crush on her for months now, which was completely oblivious to Aria's knowledge. It wasn't like they'd ever happen, anyway. Aria was completely straight. Emily nodded, laughing lightly. "She did. She passed out right on top of her notes. I had to help her clean the ink off her face in the bathroom after class. I have no idea why she's been so tired lately. It's not like she studies for tests."

Spencer inhaled sharply but quietly, reaching a hand up to stroke Hanna's blond curls. "Me either. That fight went on for way too long." She chuckled, kissing the top of Hanna's head. "I was kidding! You know that. Just like I'm sure you were kidding when you said I have no fashion sense. You _were_ kidding, right?" She smiled softly and rested her head on top of her girlfriend's. "I love _you_. And your rose-scented hair." Hanna's hair always smelled like roses. It was the only kind of shampoo she bought and Spencer loved to smell it, burying her nose in Hanna's silky locks. It drove her crazy when she had to sit behind Hanna in class and was tortured by the fact that she could smell Hanna's hair, but not touch it. It was one of her favorite scents.

Hanna laughed. "Yes, I was kidding. You look hot in everything." Sighing happily, she pulled away from Spencer and sat down on her bed, tugging Spencer into her lap. "So, I think we should talk about something."

Aria turned into Emily's driveway and parked the car. Turning it off, she slowly removed her headband and examined it. "I don't even know where I got this from," she commented. Aria shot a glance at Emily and held it out. "Here, you can have it. You like it more than I do anyway."

Spencer giggled, pecking Hanna's pale nose. "Good. You'd look hot in a_ trash bag_, babe. You're so sexy." She plopped down in her girlfriend's lap, her smile disappearing as she laid her head down on Hanna's shoulder. Whenever Hanna said they should talk, her stomach immediately plummeted. She didn't want any of their fake arguments to turn into a real one. "Talk about what?"

Emily shook her head, pushing Aria's small hand back towards her body. "No, no. You keep it. I'm not girly like that, anyway. You're the girly one. I just think it looks cute on you, that's all."

Hanna took a deep breath. "You have to look at me first." She gently lifted Spencer's head off her shoulder so the pair could lock eyes. Intense blue orbs met with dark-brown irises. "I think we-" How could she word this correctly? "I think..." Sighing, she took Spencer's hands and felt an immediate sense of comfort. "My mom won't be home tomorrow night, at least not for a really long time. I think..tomorrow night can be our night. Our _special_ night. We've been dating for almost four months and you know how much I love you. Your smile still makes my heart catapult into my throat, s-so..I think we're finally ready."

Aria shrugged. "But it would look cute on you!" she argued back. "A lot of stuff looks great on you, Em."

Spencer swallowed, her hands squeezing Hanna's back reflexively. "R-Really?" she whispered. Her chocolate-colored eyes were still locked with Hanna's sapphire-colored ones as her chin bobbed in a slow nod. "O-Of course. I think we're ready too. I love you so much, baby girl. You're my little Gem. I think we're definitely ready for this."

Emily blushed, giggling nervously. She loved when Aria complimented her. She was so sweet and adorable. It made Emily's heart flutter. "You really think so? Thanks, but it looks much cuter on you. It really compliments your pretty eyes."

Hanna's eyes prickled with tears. Spencer agreed with her. She thought they were ready for the ultimate form of expressing one's love for another person. "Oh, Spencer. I'm so glad that you agree! It will be perfect, you'll see."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Okay, I won't argue with you." She watched as Emily climbed out of her car. "Bye, Em! Don't forget about our sleepover tomorrow!" Once Emily was safely inside her house, Aria backed out of her driveway and headed home.

* * *

What did you guys think? Aria and Emily will just a side story. We decided to throw them together just...because. xD

More to come! See that review button down there? Click it.

Oh, and if any of you are wondering if this is the same friend with whom I owned this account before, she is not the same person.


	2. Density

Hey, guys! Enjoy the chapter! Thank you to those who are following this story and have reviewed. We hope you like this!

* * *

"So, my Dad called me this morning before I left for school. He's making me go to Kate's godforsaken piano recital next week." Hanna pushed her salad around plastic container with her fork. "Obviously I don't want to go. I'd rather peel wallpaper or listen to Spencer drone on about that theorem thing. Too bad my mom thinks it'll be good mortal support."

"Pythagorean Theorem, Hanna. Say it with me. Py. Tha. Gor. Ean." Spencer tore the lid off of her yogurt, licking it clean before setting it aside. "And it's moral, not mortal. _Moral_ support. Your mom is right. It's just one measly piano recital. You'll survive. Just listen to the music and forget that it's Kate playing. It'll be over before you know it. "

Hanna snorted, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork. She brought it up to her lips and turned it over. "I hate finding brown spots on my lettuce," she muttered. Dropping her fork, Hanna reached across the table and snatched Spencer's apple off her tray. "Thanks," she said with a wink that went unnoticed by Emily and Aria, who were engaged in their own conversation. "_Anyway_, I'm not going to Horse Face's recital. I need ideas, girls. Help me get out of this."

"-And Mike is a perverted brat," Aria groaned. She had just finished telling Emily how Mike had hit on their waitress the previous night while they were out at dinner. Turning her attention to Hanna, she asked, "Ideas for what?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, taking a bite of the blueberry yogurt. "Does it really matter? It's still lettuce. It's like the bruises you get on apples when you drop them. It won't hurt you. It's not like it's poisonous or anything." She gasped, scowling at Hanna as she took a huge bite out of the juicy red fruit. "Hey! That's mine!" Chewing on her bottom lip, she did her best to try to hide the blush that was seeping into her cheeks. Hanna always made her blush. If only she knew that the little winks or secretive smiles she shot Spencer when no one else was looking had such a strong effect on her.

"Well, it's gross. It could be contaminated with E. Coli or, like,_ fungus_." Hanna's small nose wrinkled. "So, yeah. I'm not eating it."

Emily laughed lightly, combing her fingers through her thick hair in an attempt to fluff it up a little. "He's kind of funny, actually. He has a good sense of humor." She yelped, jumping back a little when Aria poked her in the shoulder with her fork. "Sorry, sorry! I was just saying. Jesus. You don't have to use weapons. A simple, 'No, he's not funny,' would have been fine." She looked up, glancing in the direction of Hanna and Spencer. "What do you need ideas for?"

Sighing, Hanna glimpsed at Aria and Emily. "Kate's piano recital. My parents want me to go, but there is no way in hell that is happening." Her blue eyes suddenly lit up as an idea popped into her head. "_Unless_ one of my best friends were to accompany me to this little musical extravaganza." _Sheesh, I sound like Spencer._

Aria paused with her water bottle halfway to her mouth. "I can't," she said quickly. "Sorry. Homework."

Hanna stared at Aria. "You don't even know what day it's on."

Spencer groaned. "Hanna, it's not contaminated. It's lettuce. Lettuce has brown spots on it all the time." She fished the lettuce out of Hanna's bowl, taking a large bite right out of the darker part. "See? I'm fine." She pursed her lips and shot an exasperated look in Aria's direction. "She's being a baby and refuses go to Kate's piano recital by herself. I'm trying to tell her that it'll be fine. It's not longer than an hour, right? Just go and get it over with."

Emily giggled, elbowing Aria in the ribcage. "Nice job." She fiddled with the clasp on her bracelet, trying her best to pull the piece of yellow string out from between the metal hooks. Aria had gotten her the bracelet for her sixteenth birthday, and she absolutely loved it. It was made of mostly yellow string, with small red and purple flowers on the edges. "Is it this weekend? If so, I'm pretty sure I can't come. I think I have a swim meet."

"You guys are so reliable." Hanna drawled sarcastically. "It's next Tuesday." Her gaze shot to Spencer and a small, sly grin crept across her lips. "Great. I'm stuck with Lady Macbeth. How wonderfully thrilling." She slipped her left foot out of her black-and-white flat and lightly walked her it up Spencer's calf. "At least you'll be _somewhat_ good company," she teased.

Aria laughed. "I'll definitely come to your swim meet, Em. Friends have to support friends, after all." Aria took a few bites of her lunch before glaring playfully at Hanna and Spencer. "Oh, God. You guys better not fight at our sleepover tonight."

Hanna's foot froze up Spencer's calf and she tore her gaze away from her girlfriend."...Huh?"

Spencer shivered the instant the sole of Hanna's foot touched her calf. She glared over at the blond girl, using the heel of her leather, riding-style boot to push her foot onto the floor. "Quit it," she hissed under her breath. "Since when did I say I'll come to the recital with you? Tuesday is a school night, Hanna. Which means we'll have homework. And definitely something to study for. You know how important studying is for me. I'll have to stay home and make sure I know everything before the test."

Emily's heart fluttered and she grinned at Aria. "Thanks! You're such a great friend, Ar. I'll be glad to have you cheering me on." She laughed, taking a sip of her water. "Our sleepover. The one we're having tonight at my house. Come on, Han. I know you have a short memory, but did you really manage to forget this? We've been planning it for weeks."

Hanna rolled her eyes at Emily. "Um.." _What was I doing when she talked to me about this sleepover?_ Fiddling with her hands in her lap, she racked her brain for answers.

_"So, you're coming to our sleepover, right?" Emily asked, peering into the webcam of her laptop. She and Hanna had been on Skype for the past hour, but Hanna had seemed distracted the whole time. "Hanna. Right?"_

_Hanna's eyes flickered up from her phone to her laptop. "Uh-uh, sure," she murmured a fast reply before snapping her eyes back to her phone and reading a text response from Spencer._

_**You need to wear Gingerbread-flavored lipgloss more often. It tastes so amazing.**_

_A covert smile spread across Hanna's lips._

**_Oh, I'll be sure to wear it just for you, Belle._**

_"Hanna? Are you even listening to me?"_

_Hanna's head shot up and she smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry." Her eyes drifted down to her phone as it chimed with a response._

**_Sounds perfect, Alice._**

Oh. Spencer. Of course. "I, uh, I can't go."

Aria sighed. "And why not?" She readjusted the red-and-white belt looped around her stomach. "You have to go!"

Emily frowned, twisting the cap off of her water bottle as rubbing it between her fingers. "You said you could come! What's suddenly come up that would cause you to cancel the plans we've had for weeks?"

Spencer gulped, looking to the side at Hanna. "U-Uh," she stuttered nervously. _Shit._ "She has to go to..the..uh, opera. We're going to the opera."

Hanna almost choked on her bottle of Fuji water. She shot Spencer a cynical look._ Really? The opera?_ She aimed a kick at Spencer's leg, but missed and her leg bounced off a bar under the table. She caught Spencer's smirk and she scowled.

"The opera?" Aria repeated. "Since when does Hanna go to the opera?"

Hanna shrugged nonchalantly. "I lost a bet and she's dragging me to the opera. God, like I really want to see sweaty people sing under bright lights. It's ridiculous, but whatever."

Emily raised her dark eyebrows. "Why did you have to go the night of our sleepover? You knew about the sleepover too, Spence. I'm sure there are other days when you could go see the opera."

Spencer scoffed, ignoring Emily and shooting Hanna a glare. "The opera isn't ridiculous! It's amazing!" She crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her eyes fixated on the blond girl sitting across from her. "We're going to the opera with my family. It'll be fun. You're coming and you're going to like it. All right?'

Emily grumbed. "Oh, God. Here we go again."

Hanna let out a heavy sigh. "Fine," she snapped. "I'll go to the damn opera."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever. Bail on us, that's fine." She nudged Emily, smiling softly. "You and I will have fun while Sonny and Cher claw each other's eyes out."

Hanna stood up daintily and scooped up her purse. "I wouldn't fight with Spencer so much if she weren't so damn stubborn." She raked her fingers through her blond locks and added, "But you guys will have fun at your sleepover without us. Don't worry._ Ciao_, ladies." Spinning around gracefully in her flats, she quickly sauntered out of the cafeteria.

Spencer chewed on her bottom lip, watching Hanna as she strutted out of sight. She shifted on the bench, eyeing Emily and Aria carefully. "I'm not that stubborn, am I? Only a little."

Emily laughed, giving Spencer a light punch on the shoulder. "Sure. I'll let you believe that, Spence." She nodded, smiling happily at Aria. "We'll have plenty of fun without them. They'll just ruin it, anyway. We don't need their fighting getting in the way of our sleepover."

Aria grinned at Emily. "Yeah! We totally will. And, Spencer, you can be a little stubborn, but-" she broke off mid-sentence when Spencer picked up her bag and started to scuttle away towards the entrance of the cafeteria. "-Where are you going?" she called. But Spencer didn't answer her. With a sigh, Aria swiveled back around to face Emily. "Bet you she's going to go study. Again."

Emily chuckled lightly, nodding as she finished off the last of her water. She twisted the cap back onto the bottle and then set it down next to her empty plate. "Probably. That's all Spencer seems to be able to do, study."

* * *

"Open, you metal piece of junk!" _Clang_. Hanna's fist smacked off her locker in frustration. She could never remember the combination. After several attempts, Hanna finally got her locker open. "Yes!" she cried. Hanna dug through her books and notebooks until she came across a small, compact mirror. She immediately flipped it open to inspect her makeup. "Crap. My eyeshadow is smudged.."

Spencer marched through the entrance of the cafeteria, hurrying out into the almost empty hallway. She found Hanna right away, the blond was leaning up against her locker, makeup-mirror in hand as she fixed up her purple eyeshadow. Giggling, Spencer made sure no one was watching before yanking open the door to the nearest janitor's closet, grabbing Hanna by the waist, and pulling her inside.

Hanna gasped in surprise, her makeup mirror slipping through her fingers and clattering to the tile floor. "Spencer!" She whipped around, glaring at her girlfriend. "What the hell? That was expensive! And it smells like moths balls in here, and...dust!" Hanna's eyes swept uneasily around the cramped janitor's closet. Boxes lined the shelves in the back. A mop rested against the wall behind Spencer, and it was unbelievably filthy. Hanna slithered closer to Spencer, blue eyes wide. "There are probably spiders in here."

Spencer chuckled, slipping her arms around Hanna's waist and pulling the smaller girl even closer to herself. "So? Spiders aren't scary!" She slid her hand under the edge of her girlfriend's shirt and danced her fingers up her spine, grinning when Hanna yelped. "Come on, it isn't so bad in here. It's actually kind of cozy." She leaned back against a rack of cleaning supplies, only to have her elbow accidentally tip over a bucket full of water, splashing water all over both her and Hanna's feet. "Oops."

Hanna shrieked as the cold water oozed inside her flats, soaking her feet. "Ah, it's _cold_!" She quickly stepped on Spencer's feet, acting as if the water were waist deep instead of just a measly amount. Hanna gazed up at Spencer through thick eyelashes. "You're such a klutz. I demand to know why you intercepted me and forced me into this...Chamber of Secrets."

Spencer squeaked in pain, giving Hanna a light shove so she was standing on the floor once again. "Get off my feet, you nutcase." She blushed a light crimson color, beaming down at her girlfriend. "I _intercepted_ you so I could do this." Gripping Hanna by the waist tightly, she leaned down, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Hanna kissed back immediately. All of her worries about her shoes vanished as their lips moved against her girlfriend's. Spencer's lips were always soft and she tasted like yogurt. Hanna snaked her arms around Spencer's waist, kissing her deeply. After a few minutes, both girls broke away for air. "So g-guess what?" she panted.

Spencer reached a hand up, lazily threading her fingers through Hanna's blond curls. The taste of Hanna's mango-flavored lip gloss lingered on her lips. Hanna's lips were incredibly smooth. Spencer always loved kissing her. "What?"

Hanna shivered, her scalp tingling from Spencer's touch. "I love you," she whispered, pressing her lips to Spencer's neck. "Imagine that."

Spencer inhaled sharply, shutting her eyes and burying her face in Hanna's silky-soft curls. "I love you, too."

* * *

=) Well, there you guys go!

As always, please, please review and tell us what you thought. We love feedback. We'll update ASAP!


	3. Abnormality

**Hi, guys! Surprised, aren't you? We've managed to upload the third chapter of this story in just one week! Let's hope we keep this streak going. We know how much you guys appreciate this story, and we certainly love to write it, so we try to write as much as possible. **

**Anyway, there are a few notes that need to be put in here.**

**One, we apologize if we offend anyone with this chapter. We thought it'd be a neat and cute idea for Spanna to use accents/personas on their date, and we are so, so sorry if we hurt anyone's feelings. We absolutely don't mean to, this was just for fun. We really hope no one takes it into offense.**

**Two, forewarning: the next chapter will be rated M. For a sex scene, of course. Read at your own risk. We're just advising you about it now, so you don't end up reading it, and then being permanently scarred. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we? I'm sure not. Also, it will be just the chapter that will be rated M, not the story. The whole fic w****ill remain rated T, unless we decide otherwise. So if you don't want to read the M rated chapter, just skip over it and you should be fine.**

**Well, that's all! We (sadly) don't own PLL, or the characters, just the craziness that is this Spanna date. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I look_ ridiculous."_

In their last hour of school, Spencer had blown up Hanna's phone with a series of texts, all of which explained an idea she had for their date. And Hanna had surprisingly agreed to it. Now, as she adjusted her small, light brown cowgirl's hat and smoothed out her jean shorts, she was starting to regret the idea. On her feet were a pair of riding-style leather boots. Climbing out of her car, Hanna grabbed her purse, shut the car door and started to walk to _Snooker's_, one of the many bars in Hollis. Even though it was the middle of November, the weather was pleasantly warm, holding promise of a perfect night out. Tugging open the heavy door to the bar, Hanna silently slipped inside.

Hollis was crowded. College students took up half the bar, jam-packed into small booths or crowded at one of the many tables. There were a few, lonely men (already drunk, Hanna presumed) sitting at the bar, drinking glasses clutched firmly in their strong hands. A few students were studying. A group of five were playing pool in the corner. The air smelled like beer, cigarettes and cleaning supplies.

Eyes sweeping around the room, Hanna immediately found the booth she'd been looking for. Taking a deep breath, she sauntered over as gracefully as she could and sat down timidly in the opposite end of the booth. The girl on the other side glanced up from her book briefly. Hanna tilted her head at the frayed, worn-out book in the girl's hands._ To Kill A Mockingbird,_ Hanna read. Clearing her throat, Hanna shifted in her seat and rolled back her shoulders. _Show time._

"Um, excuse me, Miss...?" Hanna's voice was no longer melodic and smooth, but bright and chirpy, with a thick Southern Belle accent. "I'm so sorry to burden you, but I'm in need of some help."

"Posie," Spencer answered, her eyes staying glued to the pages of her book. Her usually raspy, low voice was now a thick Australian drawl. "I'm Posie Chancellor. And you are?" Earlier that day, during history in fact, Spencer had come up with the best idea for her and Hanna's date tonight. She knew Hanna loved when she used accents, so she decided to take it up a level. She had instructed Hanna to choose any accent, and create a whole persona to go along with it. So now, here she was, sitting across from Spencer looking very coincidentally like Mayella Ewell. Spencer herself looked like she could be Steve Irwin's daughter. She was wearing knee-length khaki shorts, an olive green t-shirt, and a pair of chunky black combat boots. Her hair was put up with a dark green bandana. She was perched on one side of the booth, feet up on the table as she read Harper Lee's ever-so-famous novel. "You need help, you say? Well, what do you need help with, sheila?"

Hanna had to stifle a giggle. Spencer sounded so...cute. Pulling on the hem of her crimson-red crop top, she leaned forward slightly. "Name's Mae Winchester. It's a mighty fine pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Posie." Twisting a lock of her blond hair around her finger, Hanna pointed to the book in Spencer's hands. "Oh! That is one of my absolute favorite novels! I read it as a girl, back in middle school."

Spencer's lips twisted into a smirk. Hanna looked absolutely precious in her outfit and the accent just made it a thousand times better. She peeked over the top of her book, smiling slyly at the blond girl in front of her. "Nice to meet you, Mae. That's a pretty cute name you got there, girlie. I like it." She winked up at her girlfriend, chuckling quietly. "Oh you did, did you? I'm absolutely in love with this book! It's a shame it's the only book Harper Lee ever wrote. She was such an incredible writer, don't you think?"

Hanna nodded, suppressing a grin. "I reckon so! It's quite the fantastic book." Blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes, she folded her arms across the table and raised one eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Miss Posie, I do believe I requested your help merely moments ago. You see, I'm from Alabama and I'm supposed to meet some friends up here, but..." Hanna trailed off and put a hand to her chest, feigning despair. "I'm afraid I've just become _ever so lost_ in this town. Can you help me find my way around? I'll be sure to reward you greatly, _Peaches._"

Spencer mirrored Hanna's nod, her light pink lips curved into an amused smirk. "It is indeed." She closed the book, setting it down on the table and glancing up at the blond girl. "Help you find your way around, you say?" She chuckled, linking her fingers together and setting them in her khaki-clad lap. "Well, it'd be a pleasure of mine to show you around my lovely town! Your wish is my command, lovely Mae Winchester." She arched a dark eyebrow, pursing her lips in what she hoped was a seductive way. "I'll show you anywhere you want."

Hanna shuddered. God, did Spencer have to give her _that_ look? "W-well, I'd be much obliged if you did." She reached up and tilted her cowgirl hat, grinning at Spencer. "Us folks in Alabama tip our hats to kind city-folks such as yourself." Hanna stood up and held out her hand for Spencer to take. A wispy smirk flashed across her lips when she noticed Spencer's gaze drift to her legs. Hanna knew her too-short jean shorts would be a good idea. "Come on, then, Miss Chancellor."

Spencer blushed, her head immediately snapping up when she realized she had been staring at Hanna's long legs. "Well, thank you, dear girl," she drawled, grabbing Hanna's hand and standing up. The jean shorts her girlfriend was wearing were way too short for Spencer's usual liking, but tonight, she couldn't seem to stop staring in their direction. She could tell that they were riding up a little, but apparently Hanna wasn't paying attention. She was too busy focusing on Spencer's chest. That was something she didn't normally pay much attention to. Spencer's breasts were rather small, and Hanna usually skipped over them when she led an attack on Spencer's body. But tonight, Spencer had bought an excessively padded push-up bra, and it was clearly visible under and in the very low neckline of her shirt. She had also rolled the bottom of the shirt up, revealing her smooth stomach, and the bellybutton ring she had gotten in 7th grade as an attempt to rebel against her parents. She snickered now, winking at Hanna. "Like what you see, Miss Mae?"

Hanna's eyes broke away from Spencer's stomach and back up to her face. She blushed, embarrassed like a small child would be after they had gotten caught taking candy before dinner. She straightened up and reached out, taking the edge of Spencer's shirt between two fingers. "I think this top is much too cute, darlin'. But if you're implying that I was givin' you a once over, I assure you, I was not. My girlfriend would be none too be pleased if she were to hear 'bout this, you see, Miss Posie." Ignoring the looks they were starting to get, Hanna grabbed Spencer's hand and felt an immediate jolt course through her veins. "I reckon we'd better mosey on out of here, lickety split." Pulling Spencer through the double doors and out into the glaring sun, she quickly yanked off her straw-brimmed hat and jammed it onto Spencer's head. "Here ya go, Ma'am. It's best you keep those purdy eyes out of that there bright sunlight." _Oh my God, I sound so weird._

Spencer giggled loudly, shivering as Hanna's soft fingertips brushed over the smooth skin of her stomach. She raised an eyebrow, light pink lips spreading into a delighted smirk. "I think you were giving me more than a once over, sweetheart. I think you were checking me out. I personally think you don't give a flying shit about my shirt. I think you just wanted an excuse to get your hands around my torso-area here." She snickered quietly. "Girlfriend, you say? Well, I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't be too pleased to hear that you were flirting with another shelia." She grinned, giving Hanna's hand a tight squeeze as they walked out of the bar and into the bright sunlight. "Thank you, lovely. This a beautiful hat you got here." She batted her long eyelashes. "But if my eyes are so pretty, why don't you want to see them?"

Hanna blushed the color of her crimson-red shirt. _Damn you, Spencer. _"Miss Chancellor, I do think you are flattering yourself quite a bit. Now, don't be thinkin' that I am the type of girl to be be flirting with girls I've just done met. I agree that you are..." Hanna paused as her eyes swept down Spencer's body slowly, "fit as a fiddle, but I just ain't the type." She combed her fingers through her blond hair shakily, trying to settle the nerves that had built up in her stomach. "Now, I don't know 'bout ya'll, but I'm fixin' to get out of this here establishment so I can find my friends."

Spencer chuckled, watching Hanna's cheeks go from light pink to bright red. She was so adorable. "I think you are _exactly_ that type, Miss Winchester. I know." She pursed her pink lips, brown eyes meeting blue ones as the two girls shared a smile. "I can see it in the way you look at me. You can't seem to avert your eyes, sweetie. I know the signs." She shrugged, trying to keep up her character despite the fact that she felt like a bomb was about to explode inside her stomach. "Oh, I'm sure your friends don't need you. They'll go on just fine without you. Why don't you spend the rest of the day with me, little kangaroo? I think you'll find that you'll have much more fun if you do."

Hanna swallowed hard. All she wanted to do was drag Spencer into the back of her car and have her with her then and there. But it would have to wait. Shaking her pointer finger in Spencer's face, she drawled, "Now, now. Miss Chancellor, I don't need ya'll to try to be persuadin' me to ditch my friends, ya hear? I thought everything was hunkey dorey with you, so please don't change that opinion, _Honeysickle._" Unlocking her car with the button on her key ring, Hanna scampered into her car, shut the door, jammed the key into the ignition, giving the key a twist. Rolling down her window, she stuck her head out and grinned at Spencer. "Are ya'll just gonna stand there like a cow grazin' in the meadow, or ya'll gonna get in this car?"

Spencer laughed, shaking her head as she grinned down at Hanna. "I guess I'm going to have to get in the car then, aren't I? I don't want to leave a pretty little girl like you all alone. No offense, but Miss, I'm pretty sure you're never going to find those friends of yours." She opened the driver's side door and climbed into Hanna's car. After buckling her seatbelt, she turned to the blond, dark eyebrows raised. "Everything is perfectly ace with me, darling. I'm not persuading you to ditch your mates. I'm just saying that you should spend the day with myself. Don't you think that sounds fun? Much better than hanging out with those blokes, I think."

A shiver shot through Hanna and she subconsciously bit down on her lower lip. "Ya'll are just a barrel of laughs, Posie. A barrel of laughs." Glancing into the rearview mirror, Hanna caught a glimpse of an old couple walking very slowly behind her car._Great. Hurry it up, old timers! _Drumming her fingers against the steering wheel, she took slow, deep breaths to try to calm herself. Hanna could smell Spencer's shampoo- lavender, of course, and it made her dizzy. She shut her eyes, inhaling the flowery aroma.

"_Let me up!" Hanna groaned, trying to wiggle out from under Spencer, but the brunette had her arms pinned to her sides with her knees and the full weight of her upper body against Hanna's. Spencer was surprisingly strong for a twig. "Come on!"_

_Spencer giggled. "No way. You know the rules. Say it."_

"_I'm not saying it."_

"_Say. It."_

"_No!" Hanna squirmed, trying to break free, but it was useless. "Damnit, get up!"_

_Spencer lowered her head down until her lips were at Hanna's ear, and Spencer's dark, curly locks enveloped Hanna's face and Hanna was hit with the strong smell of lavender._

"_Where are your manners?" Spencer murmured playfully in Hanna's ear. "How naughty."_

"_Y-your hair," Hanna choked out. "It smells like lavender."_

"_You love lavender, don't you?"_

"_Mhmm."_

"MAE!"

Hanna's eyes snapped open and she jumped so violently she nearly broke her seatbelt. The old couple that were behind her car were gone, and Spencer was staring at her quizzically. "S-sorry, Posie. I was just off daydreamin' n' such," she managed to choke out. Quickly shifting into reverse, Hanna veered out of the parking lot of the bar and onto the main road. By the time the girls had gone through three traffic lights, Hanna's heart rate had slowed down and she was ready to slip back into character.

"So, Miss Chancellor, why don't ya share some information 'bout yourself? It must be a real hoot to live here. I reckon' you see a lot of things I don't get to see in Alabama."

Spencer rolled her chocolate-brown orbs. She was surprised Hanna hadn't broken character. She'd been staring off into space so long Spencer was sure she'd forgotten about their act. Chuckling, Spencer put her feet up on Hanna's dashboard, her brown leather boots glinting in the sun. "I'm afraid it's not, very interesting at all, Miss Mae. In fact, it's pretty bloody boring around these parts. Not to mention we don't get any peace. This town may seem like a peaceful grassland prairie from the outside, but once you get to know our dinky little village, you get quite jumbled up in the mess. I'd prefer your hometown any day, missy."

Hanna had to turn her head and pretend to cough so she could hide her grin. _Rosewood is the most screwed-up town ever. _"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. In Alabama, everything is always right as rain and the daises are as fresh as Mama's starfruits in the summertime, Miss Chancellor." Turning onto her street, she loudly exclaimed, "Boy howdy! I plum forgot that my friend lives here on this street! Shoot, I'd lose my head if it weren't attached to my shoulders, you hear me, Miss Posie? Sure enough I've just about gone and lost my marbles." Parking crookedly in her driveway, she shut off the car and turned to Spencer. "I thank you kindly for your services, but you can get on back to your reading now. I'll be just fine n' dandy, here with my friend." _Spencer has no idea what I have waiting for her inside._

Spencer couldn't help but giggle. Hanna was great at this whole accent and persona thing, and Spencer found it absolutely hilarious. She unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbing her purse and shooting her girlfriend a teasing smile. "I'm not going anywhere, miss. I'm going to stay right here and join you inside the home of your dear mate. Blimey, we'll have a mighty fun time!" She opened the door and stepped out of the car before turning around to beam at Hanna. "Well, aren't you coming? I thought that maybe while we're here, I can tell you more about how crazy this town here is. You've been so sweet to me, I figured I'd tell you more about what you want to know."

Hanna bit back a laugh. Spencer was ridiculously adorable. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she hurried out of the car and slipped past Spencer, scampering up the front steps of her house. Whipping around, she shot Spencer a smile. "Well, okay. That's fine 'n dandy by me!" Hanna unlocked the door to her house and stepped inside. She was so nervous. For three hours before Hanna had left to meet up with Spencer, she had cooked dinner (and burned herself), decorated the house with unlit candles, sweet-smelling Glade-Plug-in Air Fresheners, and had setup a surprise for Spencer in her bedroom. The dining room table was already set up, with two large unlit candles in the middle, a vase of roses and daises (Spencer's favorite type of flowers) and their meal - spaghetti and garlic bread- Spencer's favorite. Spinning around on her heel, she smiled softly at Spencer. "Oh, well would you look at that? It seems my dear friend left in a hurry while settin' up for a date of some sort. She's funnier than a hog in a wheel barrel!"

Spencer hurried into the house, immediately stopping when she realized what Hanna had set up for her. She gasped, her brown eyes widening. But, despite her surprise, she stayed in character. "Oh!" she exclaimed, her hands flying up to her face. "Oh, Mae! Your mate, she must be quite a shelia, because this is just a beauty to see!" She was smiling from ear-to-ear as she slipped off her shoes and hung her purse on Hanna's coat rack. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to stay and enjoy this spiffy little celebration your mate has set up! It's too incredible for me to just leave now!"

Hanna let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Thank _goodness. _Spencer liked her surprise! "I reckon so! We sure as shoot better just eat this here meal right quick. We don't want this dandy food to go to waste!" Leading Spencer over to the table, she pulled out her chair for her. "Southern hospitality, Ma'am! A service well practiced in Alabama!" Pushing her chair in, Hanna purposely trailed her fingers across the back of Spencer's neck. "If only you knew the _other _services I could offer you, Miss Chancellor," she whispered in her ear. Straightening up, Hanna sauntered into the kitchen and plucked up the long lighter she'd left on the counter. "I hope ya'll like spaghetti. I have quite the hankerin' for some food." Hanna raced around the living room and kitchen, carefully lighting each candle. When she was done, she set the lighter down and used the dimmer switch in the kitchen to lower the brightness of the kitchen's lights. Then, she finally sat down across from Spencer. In the candles' flickering flames, Spencer's dark eyes seemed enormously bright. Her skin looked even more flawless than it usually did. Her dark hair shined in the light from the candles. "M-my, Miss Posie, y-you really are quite the beautiful young lady," she murmured.

Spencer shivered, tingles racing up her spine as she smiled at Hanna from across the table. The candlelight was bright, and it illuminated her blond curls. Her eyes shone, glinting as the light waves bounced off of their blue irises. Spencer's lips quickly twisted into a wide smile. "Well, thank you, Miss Mae!" She placed her hands in her lap, folding them delicately. She was so incredibly happy. She couldn't believe that Hanna had set all of this up for her. She truly was the best girlfriend Spencer could ever ask for. "I think spaghetti is ace! I'll be glad to eat it. I'm sure you're a wonderful cook, Miss Mae." She winked, giggling quietly. "Even if you aren't, you sure are quite a pretty one.

Hanna blushed. "Oh, thank you. But I'll have to remind you, Miss Posie, I did not cook this food. My friend did." Spencer was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were hypnotic. And her voice was enchanting. Every time Spencer opened her mouth, Hanna's skin exploded in goosebumps. Hanna wanted nothing more than to kiss Spencer. She wanted to feel her lips pressed against her. Hanna wanted to feel Spencer's soft fingertips as her girlfriend slipped her hand under her top. Hanna wanted to hear Spencer's voice, low and husky in her ear. Her hands started shaking, so Hanna leapt up and spun around in her boots. "Oh! How plum crazy of me. I've forgotten the drinks!" Unzipping her boots, Hanna slipped out of them and padded to her mother's wine cabinet. Opening it up, she grabbed a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. Luckily, the cork was twit off and it popped off with a loud _hiss, _the red liquid dribbling out from the nozzle of the bottle. Walking back over to the table, Hanna set both glasses down and filled them to the brim with wine. Setting the bottle down, she plopped back down in her seat. "There ya go, Miss Chancellor. Normally I don't partake in the devil's liquor, but for ya'll I'll have to make an exception!" She lifted her glass up and held it out to Spencer. "Will be as so kind as to cheer with me?"

Spencer gasped, brown eyes widening when she saw the wine that Hanna had prepared for the two of them. This was all such a wonderful surprise. She couldn't believe that Hanna had set all of this up. She was so incredibly sweet. And she looked gorgeous in the candlelight. Her pale skin looked so smooth and creamy, and her bright clothing looked even more vibrant than usual with the golden light of the candles shining on it. "Oh, I'd be delighted to cheer with you!" She picked up her wine glass delicately, raising it. Beaming at Hanna, she clinked her glass with her girlfriend's and then took a long swig of the red liquid. Once she had put the glass down, she placed her hands back in her lap and then gushed, "Why, Miss Mae, that tastes absolutely spiffy! Your mate has an excellent supply of wine here! Thank you for letting me have a taste."

Hanna took a long swig of her drink. The liquid was warm as it slid down her throat. Setting her glass down, she beamed across the table at Spencer. "Oh, thank you ever so much, Miss Posie! I'll be sure as shoot to tell her the next time I talk to her, don't you worry your pretty little noggin." As Hanna reached for the pepper, her hand collided with her wine glass. The liquid soaked into the white tablecloth, coloring it red. "Shit!" Hanna leapt up, immediately grabbing a bunch of napkins to mop up the wine. "Oh, I am so klutzy! Sure enough I've just about done everything under the blue moon one can do to embarrass herself. I am so sorry, Miss Chancellor." Hanna threw her arms out in an apologetic shrug, accidentally knocking over a candle. The candle fell off its placeholder and onto the table, setting the soft tablecloth aflame. "OH!" she squeaked. All of Spencer's countless talks about safety over the years must have paid off, because Hanna snatched up the vase of flowers and poured it onto the candle, extinguishing the flame before it could do anymore damage. "M-my heavens!"

Spencer's brown eyes were wide as she reached up to wipe a few flecks of wine off of her face. When Hanna had knocked over the wine glass, the liquid had splattered everywhere, and a few drops of red had landed on Spencer's cheeks. "O-Oh my! You've gotten yourself into quite the predicament here, Miss Mae Winchester." She quickly pushed her chair back and then stood up, smiling weakly at Hanna. Of course she would try to give Spencer the perfect date and then screw it all up. It was sweet, though. Spencer was flattered that Hanna had set all of this up for her, and it was adorable that she was this nervous. They'd definitely have a good story to tell later on. "Now, don't worry. Everything will be just fine. Would you like some help cleaning this up, miss? I'm sure it'll make it all the more easier if I help you restore this table to it it's very clean state."

Hanna giggled. "Oh, Miss Chancellor. Why, I just love a girl who has a heart as big as the whole state of Alabama. You've got a mighty fine heart, that you sure do!" Spinning around, Hanna plucked the bottle of wine up from the table and dangled it from its neck between two fingers. "Let me just refill my glass, Miss Posie. I'm quite parched!" Hanna flailed her arm out for emphasis, and the bottle tilted in her hand, causing the red drink to spill all over her crop top, in her hair and down her chest. Her blue eyes widened. "OH, MY GOD, THIS SHIRT WAS EXPENSIVE!" She shouted in her real voice. "Fuck! I can't believe I -" She broke off, clapping a hand to her mouth. But it was too late. She had broken her character. Damn. Sighing, Hanna lowered her hand and offered Spencer a sheepish smile. "You win, Spence. I lost." Wrinkling her small nose, Hanna gestured down to her shirt. "Look at this!" Without thinking, Hanna quickly unfastened the buttons of her shirt and pulled it off, now clad in just her slightly-too-small black, lacy bra. Thrusting her shirt at Spencer, she added, "Hold this while I get the washer set up."

Spencer gaped at Hanna, her chestnut-colored eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Her girlfriend was standing in front of her, clad in only a bra. She didn't even realize the affect this had on Spencer. "Uhm," Spencer murmured, numbly taking the bright red crop top from Hanna. "O-Okay." She swallowed heavily. She was gripping the shirt so tightly that her knuckles were white, and she didn't even realize it. She was too busy staring at the way Hanna's bra was just a little too tight, causing the pale flesh of her breasts to spill over the top of it. Hanna's stomach was smooth and flat, her bellybutton perfectly placed in the middle of it. "M-Maybe you shouldn't get the washer set up.."

Hanna frowned. "But, if I don't get it in the wash, it's going to-" she trailed off when she noticed the way Spencer was looking at her, and her lips split into an amused smirk. Hanna tilted her head and twisted a lock of her curly blond hair around her finger. "Why, shelia, do you _like what you see?" _she drawled, taking on the Australian accent Spencer had used. A week after they had started dating, Spencer had taught Hanna how to speak in different accents, and Hanna had picked up on it fairly quickly. _"I told you were you smarter than you thought," _Spencer had told Hanna when she had mastered the fourth accent Spencer had taught her. _"My little Gem is really sharp, and I love her._" Hanna sauntered forward and draped her arms around Spencer's neck, prying her shirt from her girlfriend's stiff fingers. She tossed the shirt behind her and started to kiss Spencer's neck, nipping and biting at various spots. "You are so fucking hot, Belle. Mhm, do you remember how you got that nickname?"

Spencer groaned softy, tilting her head back to allow Hanna better access to her neck. Her arms snaked around Hanna's waist and then hung there, holding her girlfriend close to herself. "G-God," she mumbled, letting her eyes flutter shut. "P-Please don't stop that." After waiting a few moments and taking a bunch of deep breaths, she replied. "N-No, not really. Then again, I can't really remember your middle name because of the fact that you're nibbling on my skin.."

Hanna chuckled lowly. "Oh, Miss Hastings. What happened to that photosynthetic-I mean, _photographic _memory of yours? Don't worry, I'll remind you." She planted kisses down Spencer's neck, smirking in satisfaction when she felt goosebumps pop up on Spencer's skin. "It's Marie, by the way."

_Hey, babe!" Hanna twisted around to look at Spencer, who was lounging in her living room. "Did you want caramel popcorn or cheese?"_

_Spencer turned around and smiled up at Hanna, who was in the kitchen, digging through her cabinets for popcorn. "Caramel, silly. You know I like sweet things." She giggled, winking at her girlfriend. "That's why I'm dating you."_

_Hanna smirked, locating the tin of caramel popcorn and pulling it out. "That was lame," she teased, shutting the cabinet door. Sauntering into the living room, she flopped down next to her girlfriend. "Was Aria pissed that you blew her off tonight? What did you even tell her?"_

_Spencer rolled her eyes, turning back around to face the television. "It was not lame! It was supposed to be sweet, you little priss." She giggled, leaning over and pecking Hanna on the cheek. "Kidding. I love you." She shrugged, taking a handful of caramel popcorn. "I told her I got grounded for getting a B on my history test. She understood. She said she was going to go hang out with Em, anyway. I'm sure they'll have fun together."_

_Hanna popped off the lid of the medium-sized popcorn and shook it. "Probably," she said, kicking the lid of the tin away. "Wait, she believed you got a B? You couldn't get a B if you tried."_

_Spencer laughed, taking a handful of popcorn and eating it piece-by-piece. "She did! I was shocked. Aria knows I don't get B's." She shrugged. "She was a little distracted, though. She was talking to Emily."_

_Hanna arched her eyebrows. "Huh. That's a little weird." She ate a small handful of popcorn. "Anyway, guess what I got on my French test?" She turned to face Spencer, eyes bright with excitement._

_Spencer nodded, wrapping an arm around Hanna's shoulders. "She's actually been distracted easily. But every time I ask her what's wrong, she just tells me she's fine and then goes and talks to Emily. Strange, huh?" She smiled warmly. "What?"_

_Hanna shrugged. "I guess. They're close, like two of us. Well, not exactly like the two of us." She snickered and set the tin of popcorn down on her coffee table, then slid onto Spencer's lap. "Eighty-two percent!" she squealed happily. "That's the highest I ever got on a test in that class. I think I owe someone quite the thank you."_

_Spencer giggled, wrapping her arms around Hanna's waist. Her girlfriend laid her head down on Spencer's shoulder, and Spencer kissed the top of it. "Of course not. They're not in love, like we are." She grinned, pecking Hanna on the cheek. "Oh, honey! That's so good! I'm proud of you, baby girl." She combed her fingers through Hanna's blond curls. "You're welcome, sweetie."_

_Hanna beamed. "I never would have done that well if it weren't for you!" She pressed her lips to Spencer's lips in a silent thank you. Her fingers inched under Spencer's top slowly, shivering as she felt Spencer's rock-hard abs under her fingertips. "How should I thank you?" she murmured against Spencer's soft, mango-flavored lips. "Any ideas?"_

_Spencer twisted Hanna around so she was straddling her thighs. She leaned in, pressing her lips to her girlfriend's soft lips. "I'm so proud of you." She sighed, tingles racing up her spine as Hanna's fingers brushed over her smooth skin. "Mmhh, I have an idea." She pressed her lips to Hanna's ear before whispering, "How about you sleepover, baby girl?"_

_A soft sigh escaped Hanna's lips. "I-I would love to," she croaked. She slid her hand up further and was just about to unbutton her shirt when they heard the sound of a key in the front door. Before she could move, Spencer shoved Hanna off her and Hanna tumbled to the floor, only to scamper up on the couch just as Veronica, Spencer's mother, appeared in the living room, with an armload of shopping bags._

"_Oh, hello, girls," Mrs. Hastings said, slipping out of her fur-lined flats. "Spencer, I know you got your chemistry exam back today. How did you do?"_

_Sheesh, Hanna thought. Spencer's mom didn't even ask her how her day was._

_Spencer groaned, rolling her eyes. Why did her mom have to ruin everything? She didn't even ask her how she or Hanna were doing or why Hanna was over. "I got an A, Mom. You know I wouldn't get anything below that." She sighed, shooting Hanna a look and then mouthing, "Upstairs. Now. We have to get out of here before she starts asking more questions."_

_Hanna nodded and stood up. "Yeah, and I got an eighty-two on my French test!" she offered cheerfully. "Isn't that great?"_

_Veronica shrugged and hung up her coat on the hook next to the front door. "I'm sure you have exceeded your own expectations, Hanna. Although I wouldn't call that a victory, but I'm sure your mom doesn't expect much from you, after all, so well done!"_

_Hanna froze, her knees bent and her arm halfway to the popcorn tin, as she was about to pick it up. Did Veronica just imply that she was stupid? "Um, actually, I've been doing really well in school..."_

_Spencer spun around, scowling at Veronica. "MOM! How dare you say that? An eighty-two is a huge accomplishment for Hanna. I'm very proud of her." She hopped up, grabbing Hanna's hand. "Come on, we're going upstairs. I don't want to listen to my Mom be a bitch anymore."_

_Veronica opened her mouth to scold Spencer for snapping at her, but Spencer yanked Hanna up the stairs and into her room. Veronica let out an irritated sigh and sat down on the couch, picking up her book she'd left on the coffee table._

_As soon as Spencer's door shut, Hanna exclaimed in a frosty tone, "Your mom is such a bitch. I don't know how you deal with her. I would have snapped by now."_

_Spencer sighed, flopping down onto her bed. "God, she's a monstrosity. I'm not even sure how I haven't gone all serial killer and stabbed my whole family by now." She giggled lightly. "Maybe I should just move in with you," she joked. "I wouldn't have to deal with Momzilla if I did."_

_Hanna chuckled. "I totally wouldn't mind that. You'd get to sleep in my bed." She walked around Spencer's room, gazing all off Spencer's awards, trophies, ribbons and certificates that were plastered on the walls and her oak-wood dressers. "Goddamn, baby. You are, like, the female Einstein. How do you do it?" Hanna sat down next to Spencer and grabbed her purse off the foot of her bed. She had it left upstairs when she and Spencer had traveled downstairs for a snack. "I have something for you."_

_Spencer giggled, plopping down onto her back. "That's the point, babe. We'd get to sleep in the same bed every single night." She shrugged, eyes focusing on a crack in her ceiling. "I don't know. I just do it. It's easy for me. It's like shopping for you. It just comes naturally." She sat up, lips twisting into a grin. "Ooh! A surprise?" She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, like a small child on Christmas morning. "What is it?"_

_Hanna smiled, amused. Spencer could be so precious at times. "Hold your horses, Miss Hastings." Unzipping her purse, Hanna dug through it until her fingers closed around the item she wanted. Removing her hand, she pressed a small, ceramic figurine of Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast' into Spencer's waiting hands. Hanna blushed, her sapphire-blue eyes flickering down to rest on Spencer's lap. "I saw it the other day at the mall, and um, she reminded me of you. She speaks French in the movie, and she loves to read. She's really smart. And she loves someone she...shouldn't love." Hanna's voice was softer now, and it cracked on the last part. "K-kind of like us. You can do so much better, b-but yet..." Hanna quickly picked at her nails. "A-and I've always thought that you looked like her. Suddenly, she shot to her feet. "M-maybe I should go. T-that was so dumb, I'm sorry.."_

_Spencer's mouth was wide open. This gift Hanna had given her, it was so small, yet so sentimental. Hanna didn't even realize how kind and sweet she was being right now. Spencer hopped off her bed, quickly grabbing Hanna by the wrist before she could flee the room. "No, no, honey," she cooed, pulling Hanna into her arms. "I love it. This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I love it so, so much." She smiled, her lips wobbling as her brown eyes filled with tears. She leaned in, pressing her lips to Hanna's in a passionate kiss. "I love you. You're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."_

_Hanna blushed deep red. "Y-you're welcome," she stammered, She leaned into Spencer's embrace, sighing in content as Spencer kissed her temple. "I love you, too. So much. More than you'll ever know." She giggled quietly. "Hey, I'll call you that. Belle. She's a Disney princess and you're my princess. It's perfect."_

Spencer sighed heavily, a quiet giggle erupting from the back of her throat. "Photosynthetic. You're such a nut, Hanna." She reached up, tangling one of her hands in her girlfriend's blond curls as she let her continue to kiss her neck. "O-Oh, yeah. I remember now." She grinned. "I love you, Hanna Marie."

Hanna laughed, pulling away from Spencer. "I love you, too, Spencer Jill." She shrugged, twirling a lock of her girlfriend's dark hair around her fingers. "Photosynthetic, photographic. They both start with photo, so..."

Spencer rested her forehead against Hanna's, her brown eyes full of love as she grinned at her. "I love you, you silly girl. I love you so much." She gently dragged her nails down Hanna's smooth stomach, sighing when the blond arched her back against her hands slightly. "God, you're so gorgeous. I can't believe I get this all to myself."

Hanna's eyes fluttered shut. Whenever Spencer touched her, she forgot where she was. She forgot how to breathe and how to think. "G-God, that feels so good," she gasped. "D-don't stop doing that."

Spencer smiled, dragging her nails down Hanna's stomach again, this time harder than the last. She groaned quietly when she saw red marks forming on her girlfriend's light skin. "C-Can we go upstairs?" she whispered, her lips right next to Hanna's ear. "I-I can't handle this any longer."

Hanna nodded numbly. "Mhmm," she mumbled, in a trance-like tone. Her eyes sprang open and she grinned seductively at Spencer. Although, you have to get me up there on your own,_ Belle._"

Spencer sighed, her nerves exploding as her brown eyes met Hanna's stunningly blue ones. "W-Well, that's not a problem." Her lips were twisted into a sly smile as she grabbed under Hanna's thighs, wrapping her legs around her waist. "Not a problem at all."


	4. Friction

Hey guys! First off, we are SO sorry about the long gap in-between updates. Both of us have been busy with school and work. We've also been dealing with a few issues, but everything is slowly falling back into place. Anyway, we love you guys and we hope you continue to read this story! We love writing it, and we hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it!

* * *

"Ew!" Aria shrieked, hiding her face in Emily's hair. "Emily! Why do you watch this stuff?" Aria and Emily were huddled together on Emily's couch, halfway through _The Exorcism of Emily Rose_. At first, Aria had refused to watch the movie, but eventually agreed after Emily wholeheartedly promised to "protect" her from any demons, - 'A' included. "That is so gross!"

Emily chuckled quietly, rolling her chestnut-colored orbs. "Aria, come on. It's not even that scary!" She draped an arm around Aria's waist, holding onto her tightly. _The Exorcism of Emily Rose_ was one of her favorite movies, so she had decided to show it to Aria. Plus, having Aria snuggled up against her for a couple hours was always a plus. The smaller girl was clinging to her, her face buried in Emily's shoulder. She was breathing on Emily's neck, and it was driving her insane, sending tingles up her spine. The smell of Aria's honeydew melon shampoo made her feel like she had just spun in circles for more than long enough. "It's not real. Just remember that. None of this is actually happening."

Aria lifted her head up from Emily's shoulder. "Thanks, captain obvious." She lightly jabbed Emily in the cheek. "It's still scary! And wasn't this based on a true story or something?" She glanced at the time on the DVR under Emily's TV. It was a little after eight o' clock. "Hey, do you want to text Spencer and Hanna? Maybe they'll want to come over after the opera." Aria suggested it to be considerate, but she was half-hoping Emily would say no. For some reason, she wanted to be alone with her.

Emily giggled, blushing slightly. Aria was so adorable. "It's not that bad, Ar. Only a little scary." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Most of the time they just say that to make it seem scarier. It's probably just all made up." She smiled softly down at the petite girl nestled in her arms. "Sure, why not? If the opera doesn't run too late, I bet they'd be glad to come over." If only Emily could've answered the way she wanted to. She didn't want Spencer and Hanna over at all, she just wanted to spend all night alone with Aria. But she wanted to make her friend happy, so of course she'd approve of the other girls coming to visit.

Aria's smile faltered. _Great. I shouldn't have even suggested that_. "Do you want to text Hanna and I'll text Spence?" When Emily nodded, Aria swiveled around and snatched her phone off of the table next to Emily's couch. "I wonder how they're enjoying the opera." As Aria scrolled through her contacts, she glanced up briefly at Emily. Emily, Aria, realized was very beautiful. Her dark eyes were mysterious, but still held the glint of mischief. Her skin, smooth and flawless - Emily rarely had acne. And Aria had always been jealous of Emily's skin tone, because she could wear anything and look fantastic, whereas certain colors clashed with Aria's own pale skin tone. Aria blushed suddenly and looked back down at her phone. Once she found Spencer's name, she clicked on it and composed a message:

_**Hey, do u & Hanna want 2 come over after the opera? =))**_

After she sent it, Aria dropped the phone in her lap and turned her attention back to Emily, who had just finished, Aria assumed since was holding her phone, writing a text to Hanna. "Want to play a game or something?" she suggested with a soft smile.

Emily stuffed her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, smiling gently and nodding. She had just sent a text to Hanna, asking her if she and Spencer wanted to come over after they were done with the opera. They hadn't mentioned how long they'd be there, however, so Emily and Aria had no clue of their whereabouts and when they'd be back. "Sure, a game sounds fun!" Emily chirped, shifting a bit closer to Aria. She was wearing a strong, flower-scented perfume and it was making Emily dizzy, clouding up her thoughts. God, Aria was so stunningly beautiful. "Or we could watch a movie, if you want to. Either could work."

Aria shrugged and shifted a tiny bit closer to Emily. She just wanted to be close to her. "H-how about another movie?"

Emily swallowed, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks as Aria moved closer to her. Her friend smelled like coconuts and shea butter and it was making Emily dizzy. "I-I don't really feel like watching another movie... Can we just talk for a while?"

Aria smiled. _Emily's kind of cute when she's anxious. But why would she be anxious? Wait, what?_ "Talk about what?" Aria finally asked.

Emily shrugged, nervously twirling a strand of thick black hair around her finger. "I don't know." She couldn't stop staring into Aria's dark brown eyes, and she couldn't figure out why. Aria's eyes were never overly appealing before, so why were they so bright and shiny now? "Um, how I think Spencer and Hanna aren't really at the opera?'

Aria frowned. _That_ was unexpected. She studied Emily carefully, marveling at how her almond-shaped eyes fit her face perfectly, and how her lips looked soft. Kissable._ Aria, what are you doing? This is your best friend and you have Ezra! Stop it. Stop. It_. "Where would they be?" She reached out and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table. "They wouldn't lie to us about going somewhere."

Emily gnawed on her bottom lip, trying her hardest to keep the thoughts of Aria out of her head. But for some reason, she couldn't do it. All she could think about was how beautiful Aria was, how her dark hair framed her petite, pixie-like face in the prettiest way, and how her big, mahogany-colored eyes seemed to stare straight into Emily's soul. She loved those eyes. They were perfection. "Uh, I don't know," she mumbled, inwardly scolding herself for thinking these things about Aria. She was her best friend! Her straight best friend. She didn't even have a chance. "Maybe they're planning a surprise for us? Although that doesn't seem like something they would do."

Aria raised her eyebrows. "A surprise? What the hell kind of surprise could they be planning for us?" When Emily simply shrugged, Aria's fingers curled around the end of a throw pillow. "Hey, Em? I have a surprise for you." Without warning, Aria suddenly pelted Emily with the pillow. She was so relaxed around Emily, and they were definitely going to have a fun time tonight.

* * *

Hanna smirked and rested her head against Spencer's forehead. "We have a job to do here first," she murmured quietly. "We have to clean up, babe. I can't leave a mess like this in the kitchen, and besides..we both know that when we get in my room, we won't be coming out."

Spencer chuckled lightly, gazing down into Hanna's bright blue eyes. She reached out, gently pushing a lock of blond hair away from her cheek. "Han, we don't need to clean up. Take it from me, the neat freak, we can just deal with this later." She laughed gently, shooting her girlfriend a devious smirk. "Normally I would be all for cleaning up the kitchen, but right now I think we have something much more important to do. Something I definitely can't wait for, and judging by the way you're squirming around right now, I'm pretty sure you can't wait for it either."

Hanna laughed. "Well, I, um.." She lowered her eyes shyly, studying the colors on Spencer's shirt. "I sort of...have a surprise for you. Upstairs, I mean."

Spencer's dark brown eyes widened slightly. She stared at Hanna for a few seconds before she started to snicker, her lips spreading into a smug grin. "A surprise? Can I have a hint?"

Hanna shook her head, tucking a lock of blond hair behind her right ear. "No, you can't. We'll just have to go upstairs so you can find out for yourself."

Spencer laughed, nodding as she took slow, steady steps towards Hanna. "Okay, fine. Don't give me a hint. I see how it is." Quickly glancing at the stairs before looking back at her girlfriend, she shot the blond a mischievous smirk. "Race me to the bedroom? Whoever gets there first will be the first to discover the surprise, obviously."

Hanna cracked a grin. "Actually, we have to go up there together. I need to show you it." She grabbed Spencer's wrist, and started to tug her towards the stairs. "Close your eyes," she instructed.

Spencer sighed softly in exasperation, but did as Hanna instructed and closed her eyes. "This better be good. If I fall and hurt myself, it's your fault." She slowly followed Hanna up the stairs, taking her time because she didn't want to trip up the carpeted steps. "Are you sure I can't have just one tiny hint?"

Hanna giggled, pulling Sencer along. "For the last time, no!" When the two reached the hallway, she snapped on the light and blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the light. There, down the hallway and leading to Hanna's room, were five fake roses. One was red, one was blue, another was pink, yet another one was purple and the last one was yellow. "Open your eyes."

Spencer opened up her eyes hesitantly, squinting as she let them get used to the bright light. She looked around, confused as she noticed the roses decorating the floor. "What's the surprise, babe?" She frowned, glancing at Hanna. "Just the roses?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. Inside each rose, is a reason why I love you, on little slips of paper. They're just a mini-surprise until you see what's inside my room."

Spencer blushed a pastel pink color, giggling lightly as she gazed at the roses again. "Oh," she said softly, her lips spreading into a small smile. "You're such a sweetie, Han. I love you so much." She gave Hanna's hand a gentle squeeze, grinning at her. "Show me! I want you to show them to me!"

Hanna smiled. Spencer was like a little kid, she was so excited. She walked over to the first rose and picked it up. Nestled inside the petals, was a rolled up, small piece of paper. She removed it, unfolded it, and shot Spencer a nervous glance. "I love your smile. It brightens up my entire day, and I love knowing I can put that smile on your face."

Spencer beamed immediately, her chocolate-colored eyes lighting up as she read over the words on the slip of paper multiple times. "Oh, Hanna," she whispered, reaching out to gently touch the flower's fake petals. "I can't believe you've done this for me. You're the best girlfriend in the world. Can I see the others?"

Hanna blushed. "Sure," she whispered back. She scooped up the second rose and removed the slip of paper from inside the petals. "I love your eyes. Your eyes are the deepest brown I've ever seen, and I could get lost in them. I could stare into them for hours, and feel like I can see inside your soul."

Spencer blushed bright red, ducking her head so her long hair fell over her face. She couldn't believe Hanna had done all of this for her. She was so incredibly sweet and caring. Spencer couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. "Oh, sweetheart. I love you so much. I love you so, incredibly much."

Hanna giggled. "I love you too, Spencer." She plucked another rose off the floor and read the paper to Spencer, this time she talked about Spencer's caring and gentle nature. How she was always willing to put her friends first.

The next paper talked about how protective Spencer was. How she would do anything to protect her friends, especially Hanna, and had often stood up for her more than once. She had already threatened Kate on more than one occasion.

The last reason was how smart Spencer was. Spencer could solve a crossword puzzle in under a moment, her brain processed math formulas faster than it took Hanna to write down her name on a piece of paper, and she was always using big words Hanna never understood. It frustrated her, but she loved it. And all of this, all of these reasons, were what made Spencer special to Hanna. "Do you..do you want to see my room now?"

By the time Spencer was done listening to Hanna read the slips of paper, there were tears in her eyes. She was sniffling loudly, furiously wiping at her teary brown orbs. "G-God. I'm going to cry! I-I hate crying. What are you doing to me, Hanna? You're turning me into such a sap. Spencer Hastings is _not_ a sap." She nodded, hiccuping softly as Hanna snickered. "Y-yes, I want to see your room. It better not make me cry again."

Hanna grinned. "Aw, baby. I didn't mean to make you cry." She pulled Spencer into her arms, and planted gentle, caring kisses down her neck. Then, she moved away and opened her bedroom door, revealing her surprise. Inside her room, were dozens of lit candles, all around. Roses decorated her bed and soft music spilled out of from her radio. "I-I thought this would make our night special." She

Spencer sniffled loudly, wiping her teary eyes with the back of her hand. "I-it's alright. They're happy tears. I'm crying because I'm happy." She looked up, immediately gasping when she saw what Hanna had prepared for her. She took a couple of steps into the bedroom before turning around and glancing at Hanna, her brown eyes filled with tears. "O-Oh my God...Hanna, I love it. I love you."

Hanna smiled softly. "I love you, too." She slowly walked into her room and set down the roses on her dresser. It had taken her so long to set up. She'd scrounged her entire house, searching for candles with specific scents that she knew Spencer adored. The roses, unlike the ones she'd just placed on her dresser, were real, and Hanna had bought them with the savings she was going to use to buy a new purse. She sat down on her bed, and her blue eyes flickered to Spencer. She smirked smugly and leaned back, eyes trained on her girlfriend. "Are you going to stand there all night or what?"

Spencer smiled shakily, looking around the room one last time before plopping down at Hanna's side. She pulled Hanna into her arms, gently grabbing under her thighs and pulling her onto her lap. "God, I can't believe this," she murmured, gazing into Hanna's bright blue eyes. "You're the sweetest girl alive. I love you so much. I can't believe you're mine."

Hanna laid on her back, yanking Spencer on top of her. Her legs snaked around Spencer's waist, and she weaved her fingers into Spencer's dark hair. Again, the candles flickering flames created shadows around the room, and Spencer's eyes were shining. Hanna could see her own reflection in them. She gently reached up and stroked her face. "Spencer, I love you. I want to show you just how much you mean to me."

Spencer grinned down at Hanna. She bent her arms at the elbows and then let her elbows rest on the pillow above Hanna's head, leaving her face just inches from her girlfriend's. "Please do. Please show me how much." She tangled her fingers in wavy blond hair, sniffling quietly. "I hate when people tell me it isn't possible for me to love another girl. That it isn't real, or just a goddamn phase. Because that's the biggest amount of bullshit I've ever heard. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved. I'm never going to stop loving you. You're my everything."

Hanna's heart fluttered. Spencer was incredible. She was her beautiful, fierce protector. Smiling brightly, Hanna leaned up and was about to kiss her when she froze. Her mind replayed what Spencer had said, and she pushed Spencer off her, eyes filled with panic. "You told people about us?"

Spencer frowned, easily climbing back on top of Hanna. She reached back down, gently brushing a lock of curly blond hair out of her girlfriend's eyes. "Baby, no," she cooed softly, shooting Hanna a reassuring smile. "I didn't tell anyone, I promise. No one knows." She sighed, carefully lying down on top of Hanna and resting her head on her shoulder. "It's just...My family knows that I'm into girls. Melissa figured it out. I was flirting with some girl at the store, and didn't know Melissa was behind me. My whole family doesn't believe me. They think I'm doing it for attention. But I'm not! I love you with all of my heart. You're the love of my life, Hanna."

Hanna blinked, pushing Spencer gently away from her, yet again. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me before?" She ran her fingers through her hair, swallowing hard. "Was this before we got together?"

Spencer groaned in frustration, squirming from the lack of contact between her and Hanna. Sighing and then sitting on the bed next to her, she nodded. "Yes, of course it was! I was flirting with a girl, babe. I wouldn't do that if I was with you, you know that. I love you too much." She shrugged slightly. "I didn't think you needed to know. It's not that much of a big deal. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you."

Hanna sighed. She was being too hard on Spencer. but...that was because she was nervous to tell her the little secret she hadn't told her or anyone else. It wasn't really...too big of a deal. Just a shocking one. She laid back down and pulled Spencer on top of her. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I just...I.." She chewed on her inner cheek, one of her many nervous habits. "I have to tell you something, too. Something I haven't told anyone."

Spencer smiled softly, comfortably situating herself on top of Hanna. She threaded her fingers in her soft blond hair again, stroking her pale cheek with her thumb. "It's all right, honey. I should have told you. It's really my fault." She frowned slightly, tilting her head to the side and shooting Hanna a puzzled look. "What is it? You're not stealing again, are you? You know how much I hate it when you do that."

Hanna ran her tongue across her teeth. Yes, she thought. Stealing wasn't right, but Hanna couldn't help herself. It gave her such a rush, and it was fun. Who the hell charged one-hundred-and-fifteen dollars for a watch anyway? Her eyes slid over to the gold Fossil watch resting on her nightstand before snapping back to Spencer. "Of course not," she lied. What Spencer didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? "I'm...not a virgin. I, uh, hooked up with someone while visiting my Dad six months ago."

Spencer let out a sigh of relief. Thank God. She hated when Hanna stole. It wasn't that she judged her or anything, she understood that she was hurt, it was just that she didn't want her to get into serious trouble. She was about to open her mouth to respond, when the other words Hanna said sunk in. She gaped down at her girlfriend, her brown eyes wide. "R-Really? Oh my God, who? Why didn't you tell me?"

Hanna laughed nervously. "I didn't tell anyone and it was months before we got together." She cleared her throat and adverted her eyes. "Her name was Raelynn. I...that's how I knew. I started to fall for you, but I wasn't sure if I was bi or not. While I was visiting my Dad, I met her at a dinner party, and..." she trailed off, shrugging sheepishly. "I was sure after we...you know."

Spencer chuckled gently, smiling as she trailed a finger down Hanna's jawline. "Don't be so nervous. I'm fine with it. It was before we got together, so it's not like you weren't being loyal." She chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm a little disappointed you didn't tell me earlier, but I understand. It's a hard thing to tell someone." She snickered suddenly, her mood quickly changing as she slid her hands over Hanna's bra-clad chest. "So, Raelynn, huh? Was she good? I bet you were really loud."

Hanna shivered, Spencer's hands felt soft against her bare skin. She giggled, tilting her head to the side. "I may have been. Want to find out?"

Spencer swallowed, nodding as she ran her finger down the middle of Hanna's stomach. The other girl's skin was so soft and smooth, she just couldn't keep her hands off it. "Y-yes, please. I would love to find out." She gulped, paling a little and pulling away from Hanna. "There's something I need to tell you, too. Something important."

Hanna sighed again. What else did Spencer have to tell her? She twisted a lock of Spencer's dark hair around a slender pointer finger. "What is it? Did you have sex with some random girl, too?"

Spencer blushed pale pink, shaking her head from side to side. "N-No," she whispered, running shaky fingers through her long hair. "I didn't have sex with some girl. I didn't have sex at all, actually. That' s it. I've never had sex. I'm a...a virgin Hanna."

Hanna arched her eyebrows. "What?" Her lips twisted into a confused frown. "But I thought you and Wren..."

Spencer sighed quietly, shaking her head slowly. "N-No, we didn't.." She rolled off of Hanna, playing with a strand of her hair that was longer than the rest as she laid next to her. "I've never..I'm still a virgin."

Hanna scrunched up her nose, realizing what Spencer was trying to say. Oh. "You want me to take your virginity?" she whispered. "Spencer..."

Spencer swallowed, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. She stared at Hanna for a few moments before nodding. "Y-Yes, I do. I love you so much," she whispered back. "I-I don't want anyone but you to take it."

Hanna shifted closer to Spencer, gently placing a hand on her left knee. Her eyes prickled with tears. "I-I love you, too." She smiled softly and moved her hand to Spencer's face. "I would love to take your virginity."

Spencer smiled shakily, her dark eyes brimming with tears. She shifted closer to Hanna, snuggling into her warm embrace. "R-Really?" she asked softly, gazing to Hanna's sapphire-colored eyes. "Oh, Hanna. You're truly the best girlfriend out there. You're so good to me. I love you more than anything."

Hanna smiled. Spencer was so sweet. She always felt safe around her. "Let's stop talking, then. Isn't the point of sex to, I don't know, have sex? We sound like a Hallmark card."

Spencer blushed, giggling lightly as she caressed the side of Hanna's face. "Of course we can, baby. We'll have wonderful sex." She swallowed, frowning as she leaned down to whisper in Hanna's ear, "There's only one problem, though. I- I'm a little scared. Doesn't sex hurt the first time?"

Hanna had to suppress a sigh. Spencer's breath felt warm on her ear. "W-We'll go slow. I would never do anything to hurt you, baby. I promise." She gently took Spencer's chin in her hand and turned her head so she could into her eyes. "W-Who should, you know, go first?"

Spencer chewed on her bottom lip, a concerned expression on her face as she twirled a piece of Hanna's silky blond hair around her finger. "But. Am I going to bleed? Aria bled when Ezra took her virginity, she told me. You know how much I hate pain and bleeding." She gazed down into Hanna's bright blue eyes. "Y-You, please. I want you to pop my cherry before I fuck you."

Hanna swiftly flipped them over, pinning Spencer to her mattress. She leaned down and whispered, "Strip, baby," into her ear.

Spencer gasped, a powerful shock shooting up her spine. Hanna's breath was soft and warm against her skin. She squirmed a little, smirking up at her girlfriend. "I can't strip if you're pinning my arms down, babe. And, you never answered my question, love. A-Am I going to bleed?"

Hanna sat up and gently pulled Spencer's top over her head, tossing it behind her. Her eyes landed on Spencer's push-up bra, and a grin danced across her lips. Her eyes shot to Spencer's face. "You will bleed," she answered quietly. "But the pain you feel will turn into pleasure."

Spencer took a deep breath before nodding confidently, her lips curving into a small smile. "O-Okay," she whispered, placing her hands on Hanna's hips. "I trust you, baby. After all, you've done this before. You're an expert. P-Please stop if I tell you to, though. I don't want to be in too much pain."

Hanna stifled a laugh. "An expert? Please." She reached behind Spencer and gently unhooked her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulders. "Shoes? I'm an expert." Hanna tossed Spencer's bra away and sat back, examining Spencer's small but perky breasts. She swallowed and placed her hands on Spencer's hips. "If you need help with accessorizing an outfit, I'm your gal." Her heart started to beat faster as she dragged Spencer's jeans down her toned thighs. She kicked them away, breathing in slowly when she saw Spencer was wearing a lacy black thong. Her mouth suddenly went dry. "But, sex? I'm hardly an expert in that."

Spencer shivered, watching as Hanna took her time undressing her. She loved the way Hanna was just devouring her with her eyes, taking on every new party of her with precision and careful consideration. She could just tell by the way Hanna looked at her that she was fascinated, surprised that she had ever managed to be this happy and amazed by someone. Just like Spencer was with Hanna. She sparked her interest every day. "Oh, I don't know about that. At least you have experience, babe. And I bet you're amazing in bed. I'm pretty excited for this."

Hanna's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. She was so incredibly nervous. "M-Me too," she croaked. Sighing, she hooked her fingers through Spencer's thong and pulled them down her thighs, drinking in every inch of her girlfriend that she could. Pushing her underwear off the edge of her bed, she glanced up, shooting Spencer a warm smile. "R-Ready?"

Spencer swallowed anxiously. Her hips were wiggling around excitedly and uncontrollably on the bed, but she was still so afraid. Spencer wasn't one for pain, and she'd never had before. What if it hurt really badly? But, she trusted Hanna. She was always so sweet and caring with her. And she promised she'd be gentle, stopping immediately if Spencer told her to. "Y-Yes. I-I'm ready. I love you, Hanna. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Hanna carefully stripped off her bra, shorts and underwear, smirking as Spencer's eyes grew wide as saucers. Her pink lips danced into a playful grin and when she was completely nude, she crawled on top of Spencer. "If your eyes get any bigger, they'll pop, Miss Hastings," she teased.

Spencer flushed light pink, licking her very dry lips as she gazed over Hanna's body, soaking in her creamy skin and soft, rounded curves. "I-I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you," she whispered, hesitantly reaching up and trailing her fingers down Hanna's smooth stomach. When she finally mustered up enough courage to touch more...intimate parts of her girlfriend, she gently cupped Hanna's breasts, gasping at how soft and comfortable they felt in her hands. "I just want to kiss you all over..."

Hanna squeaked. Spencer's hands felt so warm against her skin. She swallowed hard, and leaned down, dropping kisses down Spencer's chest. "Mhm, you'll get your chance. Right now, you're all mine."

Spencer sighed softly, letting her hands drop down to Hanna's waist. Hanna's lips were so smooth and cool against her heated flesh. Spencer nodded slowly, gulping as discreetly as she could, trying not to let Hanna know how nervous she was. "O-Okay. I'm r-ready."`

Hanna lifted her head up and smiled softly. The candles' flames casted shadows across the room, illuminating Spencer's dark eyes and pale skin. She carefully got up, walked over to her radio, and turned off the music. "It was bugging me," she explained with a tiny shrug. Hanna carefully stepped around the candles she set up on her way back to her bed. Grinning, she crawled on her bed and settled back on top of Spencer, kissing her deeply. "Don't worry, baby. I love you. You'll be just fine." She stroked Spencer's cheek comfortingly before planting butterfly kisses down her chest, stopping when she reached the round, small globes. Taking a deep breath, Hanna took one of her nipples in her mouth, rolling her tongue across the nub.

Spencer gasped loudly, her back arching off the bed a little. She tangled her fingers in Hanna's silky blond tresses, trying not to pull on them as she wiggled around on the mattress. She'd never had her breasts touched before, let alone sucked on, but she wasn't surprised to find that she loved it. Hanna's mouth was very warm and comforting, and as she suckled her, some salvia dribbled out from between her lips, making Spencer squirm even more as the warm liquid dripped over the swell of her breast. For now, the only sounds in the room were the slurping sounds Hanna was making, and the occasional soft gasps coming from Spencer's mouth.

Tingles rippled down Hanna's spine. Spencer's gasps were an electrifying sound. She quickly palmed Spencer's breast while sucking hard on the other. Spencer's gasps were becoming more frantic, and she was starting to wiggle around so rapidly that Hanna almost fell off her. So, Hanna took that as her cue to continue on downwards. Smirking, she kissed down the length of Spencer's stomach and gently pushed her long legs far apart. Hanna shot Spencer a devious smile before dragging her tongue up her left thigh, and piercing her mails firmly into the smooth flesh of the right.

Spencer moaned loudly, tossing her head back and letting her long, chocolate-colored locks spill over the edge of Hanna's pillow. She squeezed her eyes shut, tugging on Hanna's hair anxiously. She didn't expect that being touched like this would feel so good. But she loved the way Hanna was touching her. She sent her blood racing through her veins, her heart pounding as the moist heat between her legs increased by the second. "H-Hanna, please," Spencer begged, swallowing heavily. "Please make love to me. I can't wait any longer."

Hanna snickered. "Patience, baby." She took her time, kissing each and every bit of skin she could. From Spencer's thighs to her shoulders. Her lips traveled from Spencer's belly button to her left ear, where she paused to bite the lobe and purr into it sensually. Spencer squirmed with each kiss, gasped and even pleaded with Hanna to make love to her. But Hanna didn't stop just yet. In fact, she explored Spencer's body a second time, only using her teeth as her marker. When she finally situated herself back in-between Spencer's legs, Spencer was trembling with anticipation. Wasting no time, Hanna carefully slid two fingers inside of her wet girlfriend.

Spencer gasped immediately, her hips jerking up in surprise. It had irritated her that Hanna had teased her for so long, taking her time as she devoured her body with her kisses and gentle bites. But it definitely felt fetter once she actually entered her, because with all her teasing, Hanna had prepared her, making sure she was lubed up enough so it didn't hurt that much. "H-Hanna," Spencer groaned. It hurt, but certainly not as much as she thought it would. Spencer was squirming around more from discomfort than pain. It felt good to have Hanna inside of her, but it was a very weird sensation. "O-Oh, God."

Hanna moaned softly. Being inside of Spencer felt fantastic. She slowly began to pump her fingers in and out of her girlfriend, quickly finding a steady rhythm. Then she bent her head down and kissed her inner thighs. "Mhm, Spencer. Y-You feel amazing."

Spencer groaned quietly, weaving her fingers into Hanna's soft blond curls. Having Hanna inside of her was feeling even better by the second. "T-That feels so good," she rasped, wrapping her legs around Hanna's waist. "Please don't stop, baby. I love having you inside of me, Han."

Hanna shivered. She had always loved Spencer's raspy tone, but it sounded even better now. She carefully removed her fingers and stuck them in her mouth, sucking on them gently. Spencer tasted absolutely wonderful, a taste she could definitely get used to. Placing her hands on either of her thighs, Hanna held them apart as she dipped her head down, taking her girlfriend's clit in her mouth.

Spencer let out a loud, strangled moan, tugging on Hanna's hair gently. She shut her eyes and let her head fall back, her hair especially dark against the bright white sheets. Hanna's mouth was surprisingly warm and wet between her legs, and it was much more comfortable against her throbbing skin than her fingers were. "O-Oh," Spencer gasped, her chest heaving up and down. "Oh, baby, that feels so good."

Hanna gripped Spencer's legs tightly as she sucked hard on her clit. Her girlfriend's low moans and gasps were sending waves of heat straight to her core. She suckled on her clit for a few minutes before shoving her tongue deep inside of her as she could. Spencer's walls immediately clamped down around her tongue, causing a loud groan to erupt from the blond.

Spencer threw her head back so quickly she could hear the nerves in her neck crack, a loud scream of pleasure escaping from her throat. She yanked hard on Hanna's hair, her hips uncontrollably buckling against Hanna's mouth. it didn't even hurt anymore, it just incredibly good. She wanted to do this forever. "O-Oh, fuck. God, Hanna, that feels amazing."

Beads of sweat rolled down Hanna's forehead as she twisted and twirled her tongue around, pushing it against Spencer's G-Spot repeatedly. Hanna groaned, and pressed her thumb against Spencer's clit, rubbing it furiously, trying to send her over the edge.

An ear-piercing scream burst out of Spencer's mouth as came came, her body jerking around violently as the powerful orgasm rocked through it. When she finally came down from the blissful high of pleasure, she collapsed, slumping onto Hanna's sheets with a loud sigh. Her heart was beating madly, and she felt as if she had just run a marathon. There was a warm, sticky sensation between her legs, and she wasn't sure if it was blood or cum, but she didn't really care. Right now, she just shut her eyes, taking deep breaths as she waited for herself to calm down.

Hanna pulled her tongue out of Spencer slowly, almost lazily. When she did, blood and cum trickled out of her and onto the her sheets. Normally, Hanna would have flipped her lid over spilling anything on her thousand-thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, but in this matter, she didn't care. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her nerves snapping. She carefully licked up Spencer's juices before reaching over the bed, feeling around for the towel from her morning shower. She brought the towel onto the bed, and mopped up Spencer's blood, then threw the towel behind her. "S-Spencer," she gasped throatily. Hanna crawled up Spencer's body, dropping various kisses on her sweaty torso as she did. Planting a soft kiss on her lips, Hanna collapsed, panting heavily. "A-Are you okay?" she whispered into her ear.

Spencer nodded weakly, blinking quickly a few times before letting her eyes stay open. She lazily draped an arm around Hanna's waist, holding her close and resting her head in the crook of her hot, sweaty neck. "I-I'm okay," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "A little sore, but it felt really good. I love you so much, baby. That was wonderful."

Hanna smiled tiredly. "Baby, you were great. I love you so much." She brushed a few locks of Spencer's damp hair off her forehead. "I-I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Hanna entangled her legs with Spencer's and inhaled the aromas of her candles mixing in with the new scent of sex that hung in the air. "I barely have any energy left," she muttered weakly.

Spencer pressed her lips to Hanna's neck before shutting her eyes again, snuggling close to her girlfriend. She sighed happily, lazily taking a piece of Hanna's long hair and twirling it around her finger. "Me either," she murmured tiredly. "Can we go to sleep? I'm exhausted."

Hanna chuckled. "Hold on, baby. I'll be right back." She peeled her body off of Spencer's sticky frame and shuffled over to her door, wrenching it open. "Be back in a few." Hanna then disappeared downstairs and quickly cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, throwing the unfinished plates of food away, replacing the wine and putting the dishes into the sink. "All of that dinner, gone to waste. I even burnt myself!" she mumbled out loud. But it wasn't like she minded. She and Spencer had had a_ fantastic_ night. After Hanna cleaned up the rest of her mess, she tromped back up the stairs and into her room to find Spencer already sound asleep. Smiling softly, Hanna went around her room and blew out her candles._ Damn it, Spencer. You and your pre-cautious mannerisms are rubbing off on me_. When the last candle was blown out, Hanna fell, exhausted onto her bed and curled up next to a sleeping Spencer. "I love you," she whispered, pressing her lips to Spencer's cheek and wrapping her arms around her waist. Hanna shut her eyes and just before she fell asleep, she heard Spencer murmur, "I love you, too."

* * *

And yet ends another chapter!

;) Oh, and don't worry, Hanna will _definitely_ get her turn.

_**Please be sure to send us reviews and give us feedback, positive or negative.**_ It would be greatly appreciated! To those of you reading _Love is a Four-Letter Word, But So is Hate - _I will update ASAP. I work, and it's a bitch. I barely have enough time to do anything. Please be patient.

Love you guys! 3


	5. Bond

Heeeellllloooooo! Here is yet another chapter of ST! ;) We hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Warning: This chapter contains a sex scene. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"What the fuck..what_ is_ that?" Sleeping was never Hanna's forte; she was always up late, shopping online, talking to her friends or watching old-time classic movies (Spencer had gotten her hooked on them, not that she'd ever admit it) on Netflix. Now, she was trying to sleep, but every few minutes, she'd jerk out of it. There was this.._cold_ sensation on her thighs, but Hanna couldn't pull herself out of her slumber long enough to fully comprehend what it was. "Spencer," she murmured. "Do I have a dog? It's licking me."

Spencer snickered in amusement, dragging her warm tongue up the side of Hanna's inner thigh and smirking as her girlfriend wriggled about on the bed. She had woken up a couple minutes ago, fully awake and aroused from her escapade with Hanna a couple hours earlier. She was now licking up the insides of her thighs and teasing her bare center with her tongue. Hanna was still half out of it, and was stirring in her sleep, but not completely waking up and realizing what Spencer was doing. "No, baby, you don't have a dog," Spencer giggled, gently nipping at the soft skin of Hanna's thigh. "Guess again."

It took a few seconds for Hanna to realize what Spencer was doing. When it finally clicked, she shot up so fast she kneed Spencer right in her eye. "W-What are you _doing_?" She squinted at her clock - it was just after five in the morning. "Spencer! D-Do you know what time it is? What the hell?"

Spencer squealed in pain as Hanna's knee collided with her right eye. She crumpled down onto the mattress, bringing her hands up to the area around her now throbbing eye. "OW! Goddamnit, Hanna! That hurt!" Sitting up shakily, she shot her girlfriend an irritated glare. "Of course I know what time it is! I woke up, horny from earlier, and decided to return the favor. But I guess all I was going to get was YOUR KNEE IN MY EYE."

Hanna paused for a moment before bursting into a peal of giggles. She fell on her back, rolling around in hysterics. "O-Oh my God," she wheezed. "I am _so _sorry. Are you okay, baby?" She pushed herself up on her knees and grinned at her girlfriend. "You could have just woken up and told me you wanted to fuck me, you know. Shit, you're probably going to have a black eye." She crawled forward, gently took Spencer's chin in her hand, and tilted it upwards so they could lock eyes. Even in the dark, Spencer's eyes seemed to shine. "I'm sorry," she repeated

softly. "Are you hurt?"

Spencer growled in exasperation, still holding her hand to her injured eye. It stung like crazy, and she could feel the skin around it getting puffy. "Don't laugh at me! This fucking hurts, Hanna." She frowned, shooting Hanna an annoyed look. "I wanted to be more fun. If I just told you what I wanted, that wouldn't have been nearly as special." She let her hand drop from her eye, gazing into Hanna's pretty blue orbs. She could get lost in those eyes of hers. "I'm okay, but this thing hurts like hell. You're right, it's probably going to be all beaten up up and bruised."

Hanna sighed softly and felt around in the dark for Spencer's hand. She grasped it firmly and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We should get ice on that. We can always have sex tomorrow night or later on in the day," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry. I feel awful. I hurt my baby girl."

Spencer shook her head, squeezing Hanna's hand back. She loved the feeling she got by just holding her lover's hand. It made her feel so safe and special. "No, baby. I want to make love to you now. You showed me just how much you loved me, and now I want a chance." She giggled softly. "Nah, I don't need ice. I think if you kiss it enough, it'll be just fine." She crawled into Hanna's lap clumsily, snuggling against her. "It's alright, baby. You didn't do it on purpose."

Hanna threaded her fingers through Spencer's dark hair. "I think you'll regret not icing it. Believe me, babe, I want you to make love to me, but your eye is more important. You're injured." Her blue eyes widened and she gasped dramatically. "I'm a girlfriend-beater! Oh, God, I'm worse than the wrestler guy who beat his wife!"

Spencer rolled her dark eyes, immediately wincing as pain shot through the area under her right eye. "Baby, it's fine. It's just a little bruise. I'll be perfectly okay. I just want to show you how much I love you, Princess." She frowned, looking up at her girlfriend with a slightly concerned expression on her face. "Hanna, that's not funny. Beating people is a serious and a horrible thing to do. You shouldn't joke about that."

Hanna shook her head. "Who said I was joking? Spencer, I hurt you. It was an accident, but isn't how this stuff starts out?" Hanna was so tired she didn't know what she was talking about. Half of her wanted to go back to sleep, but the other half wanted to stay awake for Spencer. "I'm horrible..."

Spencer frowned, sitting up so she was eye-level with Hanna. "Baby, stop it. That's just ridiculous. That kind of thing starts out when someone gets mad at their partner, and hits them because they're angry. You _accidentally_ hit me because I surprised you, and you jumped." She shook her head, sighing softly. "No, you're not horrible. I shouldn't have surprised you.".

Hanna mirrored Spencer's sigh. "No, I like that you tried to surprise me. I just had a bad reaction." Her lips spread into a devious smile and she laid back down, gently pulling Spencer back on top of her. "That was a hot way to wake me up, Miss Posie. But I think you owe mw something. Don't you agree?"

Spencer nodded a few times before shifting around on top of Hanna in order to straddle her waist. Giggling, she leaned down and began to gently kiss g the side of Hanna's neck. "Mhm, wasn't it? I knew you'd like it." She ran her fingers down her girlfriend's sides gently. "I certainly agree. You deserve a little something special."

Hanna groaned softly. Chills shot down her spine, and she reflexively wrapped her legs around Spencer's waist. "P-Please.." "Shh," Spencer whispered, trailing her fingers down Hanna's left thigh. She kissed down Hanna's neck and then along her collarbone, savoring every inch of skin she could. "Be patient, love. I'll get there when I get there."

"Spencer, _please,_" Hanna begged. There was already a pool of wetness between her thighs, and Hanna could feel herself becoming more aroused as each second passed. "I need you. I need t-to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me."

Spencer groaned softly as she kissed down the center of Hanna's chest, her lips stopping right between her girlfriend's breasts. She gently grabbed her girlfriend's waist, pulling her small hips into hers. She could feel the heat radiating from between Hanna's legs, and she could just smell the strong scent of her arousal from where she was. "Baby, let me take my time," she breathed against Hanna's soft skin. "I want everything to be perfect."

Hanna squirmed. "Come on," she whined. "Spencer, please. I can't wait any longer."

Hanna sighed softly and felt around in the dark for Spencer's hand. She grasped it firmly and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We should get ice on that. We can always have sex tomorrow night or later on in the day," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry. I feel awful. I hurt my baby girl."

Spencer shook her head, squeezing Hanna's hand back. She loved the feeling she got by just holding her lover's hand. It made her feel so safe and special. "No, baby. I want to make love to you now. You showed me just how much you loved me, and now I want a chance." She giggled softly. "Nah, I don't need ice. I think if you kiss it enough, it'll be just fine." She crawled into

Hanna's lap clumsily, snuggling against her. "It's alright, baby. You didn't do it on purpose."

Hanna shook her head, threading her fingers through Spencer's dark hair. "I think you'll regret not icing it. Believe me, babe, I want you to make love to me, but your eye is more important. You're injured." Her blue eyes widened and she gasped dramatically. "I'm a girlfriend-beater! Oh, God, I'm worse than the wrestler guy who beat his wife!"

Spencer rolled her dark eyes, immediately wincing as pain shot through the area under her right eye. "Baby, it's fine. It's just a little bruise. I'll be perfectly okay. I just want to show you how much I love you, Princess." She frowned, looking up at her girlfriend with a slightly concerned expression on her face. "Hanna, that's not funny. Beating people is a serious and a horrible thing to do. You shouldn't joke about that."

Hanna shook her head. "Who said I was joking? Spencer, I hurt you. It was an accident, but isn't how this stuff starts out?" Hanna was so tired she didn't know what she was talking about. Half of her wanted to go back to sleep, but the other half wanted to stay awake for Spencer. "I'm horrible!"

Spencer frowned, sitting up so she was eye-level with Hanna. "Baby, stop it. That's just ridiculous. That kind of thing starts out when someone gets mad at their partner, and hits them because they're angry. You _accidentally _hit me because I surprised you, and you jumped." She shook her head, sighing softly. "No, you're not horrible. I shouldn't have surprised you.". Hanna mirrored Spencer's sigh. "No, I like that you tried to surprise me. I just had a bad reaction." Her lips spread into a devious smile and she laid back down, gently pulling Spencer back on top of her. "That was a hot way to wake me up, Miss Posie. But I think you owe me."

Spencer nodded a few times before shifting around on top of Hanna so she could straddle her waist. Giggling, she leaned down and began to gently kiss g the side of Hanna's neck. "Mhm, wasn't it? I knew you'd like it." She ran her fingers down her girlfriend's sides gently. "I certainly agree. You deserve a little something special."

Hanna groaned softly. Chills shot down her spine, and she reflexively wrapped her legs around Spencer's waist. "P-Please..."

"Shh," Spencer whispered, trailing her fingers down Hanna's left thigh. She kissed down Hanna's neck and then along her collarbone, savoring every inch of skin she could. "Be patient, love. I'll get there when I get there."

"Spencer, _please_," Hanna begged. There was already a pool of wetness between her thighs, and Hanna could feel herself becoming more aroused as each second passed. "I need you. I need t-to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me."

Spencer groaned softly as she kissed down the center of Hanna's chest, her lips stopping right between her girlfriend's breasts. She gently grabbed her girlfriend's waist, pulling her small hips into hers. She could feel the heat radiating from between Hanna's legs, and she could just smell the strong scent of her arousal from where she was. "Baby, let me take my time," she breathed against Hanna's soft skin. "I want everything to be perfect.

Hanna squirmed. "Come on," she whined. "Spencer, please. I can't wait any longer."

Spencer shook her head, sighing as she kissed down Hanna's stomach, nipping at the soft skin there. She wanted to savor every inch of her girlfriend. "Baby, let me take my time." She pulled Hanna's hips into her and then pulled her knee up and pressed it against her hot center, giving her just a little of what she wanted. "I'll get there, so let me do it my way."

Hanna wiggled around beneath Spencer impatiently. She was so turned on she _almost _climaxed the second Spencer's knee touched her center. "Goddamn you," she growled. "I can't wait any longer! Baby, please just fuck me! Do it. Do it now."

Spencer snickered, pushing her knee even harder into Hanna's center. "God," she groaned against the soft skin of her girlfriend's stomach. "God, you are so hot and wet for me, baby. I love it. I love what I'm doing to you."

Hanna weaved her fingers into Spencer's hair, tugging roughly on her dark locks. "Come on!" she pleased. "I really can't wait. You're driving me crazy. Do something before I explode!"

Spencer smirked deviously, running her hands down Hanna's smooth sides. God, she was so

beautiful. Spencer couldn't believe that she had such a wonderful sweet, caring girl to call her own. She was so lucky to have someone as amazing as Hanna in her life.

Hanna squirmed. "Please! I'm so ready for you ." She ran her fingers down Spencer's spine, smirking as she felt her girlfriend shudder. "Baby.."

Spencer's lips curved into a sensual smile and she leaned down, pressing her lips to Hanna's warm neck. "Shh," she whispered, trailing her fingers up Hanna's inner thigh, stopping right below her center. "I'll get there, babe. Be patient."

Hanna sighed, tilting her head back. As much as she wanted Spencer to touch her, Spencer's well-being was more important. "B-Baby, how is your eye?"

Spencer giggled, lifting her head up so she could shoot Hanna an exasperated smirk. "Han, I already told you, I'm fine." She kissed her girlfriend's soft pink lips, smiling gently at her. "I'm happy you care, but I really am okay. Don't worry about me."

Hanna smirked and kissed back. "Good, then get down there and fuck me. I'm beyond ready, Spence."

Spencer snickered, nodding quickly. She pecked Hanna on the lips and then scuttled down her body, settling between her legs. Pressing her lips to Hanna's inner thigh, she ran her finger through her girlfriend's slippery folds, sighing softly. "God, you feel good, baby."

Hanna sighed. "I've been begging you for ten minutes now," she whined. "Hurry up!"

Spencer rolled her dark brown eyes, groaning in exasperation. "Han, I'm getting there. I'm new to this. Let me take my time." She swallowed, gazing straight into Hanna's bright blue eyes as she slipped the tip of her finger into her.

Hanna gasped, tingles rushing down her spine. She gazed back into Spencer's eyes. "Spencer," she rasped. "O-Oh.."

Spencer sighed softly, biting down on her bottom lip. "T-That doesn't hurt, does it, baby?" she whispered, looking tentatively into Hanna's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, my love."

Hanna shook her head quickly. "Mhm, no. It feels amazing. Deeper, Belle."

Spencer blushed light pink at the mention of her nickname. Hanna was so cute. She nodded, shooting her girlfriend a shaky smile. "O-Okay. Just tell me if it hurts, alright?" She slowly pushed her finger even deeper into Hanna, watching her doll-like face for a reaction.

Hanna inhaled sharply and she wrapped her legs around Spencer's thin frame. "Mhm, Spencer. That feels so good. F-faster."

Spencer sighed softly, leaning down to press her lips to Hanna's smooth stomach. She carefully added a second finger to her girlfriend and began to pump them in and out of her. "G-God, you feel good inside. I love you so much, baby girl."

Hanna moaned loudly, grabbing fistfuls of her sheets. "I-I love you, too. God, I love you so much."

Spencer groaned, curling her fingers deep inside of Hanna. She wrapped her lips around her girlfriend's swollen clit, sucking it greedily.

Hanna snatched up a pillow and threw it over her face, the fluffy material stifling her moan. Her toes curled and her back arched high off the bed. Spencer's mouth was warm and it felt incredible.

Spencer moaned loudly as she sucked hungrily on Hanna's clit, tingles racing up her spine as the smell and taste of her girlfriend's arousal overwhelmed her. She found Hanna's g-spot and brushed her fingertips over it, groaning ad her girlfriend's walls tightened rapidly.

Hanna screamed into the pillow. She was so glad she'd chosen to grab it. "Fuck," she growled. "Spencer, baby doll, keep going. Mhm, don't stop, Belle."

Spencer thrust her fingers against Hanna's g-spot repeatedly, flattening her tongue against her clit as she sucked on it. She raked her nails down Hanna's pale thigh, moaned against her warm skin as the other girl shuddered in pleasure.

Hanna tossed the pillow away, letting out a loud, shrill scream. She didn't care if her mom woke up or not. Beads of sweat rolled down her chest and torso. Her breathing became erratic, her stomach muscles clenching tightly. "I-I'm so close," she rasped. "I am so close, Spencer. R-right there."

Spencer shuddered violently, waves of pleasure rushing through her thin body. Giving Hanna pleasure was such a thrill; she was so close yo coming herself . Moaning loudly, Spencer scraped her teeth over Hanna's clit, pushing her fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace as she tried to send her over the edge.

A loud scream of pleasure erupted from the back of Hanna's throat as she orgasmed, her body jerking violently. She moaned Spencer's name over and over as each orgasm hit. Her breathing slowed into quiet pants and she was only aware that Spencer had crawled up her body when she felt her soft lips against hers, her own taste now in her mouth. "Holy..holy fuck."

Spencer kissed Hanna slowly and sensually, letting her taste herself before collapsing on top of her lover, burying her face in the crook of Hanna's slick neck. "O-Oh my God. Oh my, that was amazing."

Hanna grinned lazily. It was a wonder her mother hadn't woken up. "You were fantastic. Holy crap, Spence. You've perfected the art of muff diving."

Spencer giggled lightly, kissing the soft skin on Hanna's shoulder. "I love you so much, baby. I just wanted to give you as much pleasure as possible. I wanted to show you how much I love and care about my girl." Hanna giggled. "I love hearing that. I love being your girl." She twirled a lock of her lover's hair around her finger. "Baby, we really need to sleep."

Spencer smiled, lifting her head up and gazing into Hanna's bright blue eyes. "I love being with you, princess. You're my whole world." She nodded, yawning and resting her head on the other girl's chest. "Mhm, we need to be up for school tomorrow."

Hanna laughed. "We don't have school tomorrow, it's Saturday. But we should probably meet up with Aria and Emily."

Spencer frowned, biting down on her bottom lip. "Oh..yeah. Oops. Maybe I do need to focus on something else besides school. It's starting to control my life." She pouted, sighing softly. "Probably. But I was kind of hoping we could stay in bed all day. Have some more...fun together."

Hanna snickered. "I don't know, I think you've become much more involved with something, or should I say someone, else. We're rubbing off on each other."

Spencer blushed, sweeping a lock of Hanna's hair out of her eyes so she could kiss her gently. "Well, I happen to love this person I've gotten involved with very, very much. She means everything to me. She's my whole world, that girl."

Hanna giggled. "She sounds like quite a catch. I bet she's sexy." She pulled Spencer closer to her, sighing softly. She let her eyes flutter shut. "I still can't believe I gave you a black eye."

Spencer rolled her chocolate-colored eyes, smirking playfully. "She's so sexy. Such a babe." She rested her head on Hanna's shoulder, sighing happily. "Oh, shut up. I scared you. It's not that much of a big deal. It'll just be something to laugh about in the future.".

Hanna curled up against Spencer. "What are we going to tell Aria and Emily, that you have a black eye because the fat lady sucker punched you?" Hanna felt a sense of dread fill her. She started to twist her sheets in nervous knots, something Spencer often did herself when anxious. "I don't know about that, Spence. I don't think...I'm ready."

Spencer frowned, taking Hanna's hands in her own and squeezing them gently. "Baby, stop that. You're going to tear your sheets up." She smiled a small half-smile. "Princess, I love you so, so much. Don't you want Aria and Em to know that? We wouldn't have to tell anyone else, just them. I think it'd be great if our best friends knew about us. We wouldn't have to hide anymore!".

Hanna exhaled. "Maybe just them, but I'm nervous. They're going to be furious."

Spencer shook her head, kissing Hanna's cheek for reassurance. "No, baby. Maybe they'll be a little mad at first, but they're our friends. They'll be happy for us, you'll see. There's nothing to worry about."

Hanna shrugged. "I like sneaking around. I think it's hot. Ezra and Aria are sneaking around, why can't we continue to? Anyway, let's get to sleep."

Spencer sighed heavily. "Well, I just think it'd be fun to be able to kiss you in public. And have you in my lap while we're with our friends. But if you need to wait, I'll wait." She pecked Hanna's lips and then snuggled against her. "I love you, my sweet."

Hanna kissed Spencer back, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. "I love you, too."

Ugh, I feel like I got run over by a truck," Emily groaned, crossing her arms and resting her head on top of them. It was the next afternoon and the four friends were sitting at a picnic table outside the Applewood Grille, where they had met for lunch. Emily had come straight form swim practice and was absolutely exhausted.

Meanwhile, Spencer was just as tired, but trying not to show it. If Hanna didn't want their friends knowing they were a couple, she certainly didn't want them to know they were having sex. Spencer leaned against Hanna, secretly resting her hand on her knee under the table. She couldn't wait to get home and spend time alone with her girlfriend.

Aria grinned and waved a piece of fruit from her fruit cup in Emily's face. "We shouldn't have stayed up so late. But hey, I'm sure you did great!"

Hanna's nerves tingled and she slipped her hand under the table, resting it on top of Spencer's. "What did you guys do last night?"

Aria shrugged and popped the fruit into her mouth. "We watched movies," she said once she'd finished. "And, Spencer, why are you wearing sunglasses? It's cloudy." Spencer and Hanna had shown up a little late, and Spencer had been wearing a pair of expensive-looking white sunglasses, despite the fact that the sun wasn't out.

Emily lifted her head up and smiled weakly at her friend before groaning and setting her head back down on her arms. "Nah, the movies were fine. It's just that my coach grilled me this morning. I'm exhausted."

Spencer squeezed Hanna's hand under the table, trying not to let Aria and Emily know how embarrassed she was. She shrugged, combing her fingers through her dark hair. "Hanna gave them to me. They're cute, aren't they? I thought they looked nice with my outfit."

Aria blinked. "Well, they do. Since when do you care about fashion?"

Hanna took a sip of her juice and set the bottle down, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Spencer is just appreciating the invention of sunglasses by Sam Foster in 1929. Did you guys know that early sunglasses served a special purpose and it wasn't to block the rays of the sun?" Hanna picked up a fry and ate it. "See, at first, Chinese judges wore smoke-colored quartz lenses to conceal their eye expressions in court. And, like, actual sunglasses weren't made until the 20th century, in 1929, when Sam sold the first pair of Foster Grant sunglasses on the Boardwalk in Atlantic City, New Jersey."

Aria stared at Hanna.

"...What?" Hanna shrugged. "It's true. Right, Spence?"

Emily arched a dark eyebrow, shooting Hanna a puzzling expression. "Oh my.. Hanna, since when have you known facts about something other than what dresses are going to be shown during Fashion Week?"

Spencer giggled, reaching over to gently ruffle Hanna's hair. "I guess someone's rubbing off on me, huh? I think it's great. Besides, these sunglasses are nice. The white rims look really good in contrast with the black material of my corduroy pants, don't they?"

Hanna shot Spencer a look. "Uh, excuse me, watch the hair." She smoothed out her golden locks and flipped it over her shoulder.

Aria shook her head. "You two have switched brains." She reached across the table. "Let me try them on!"

Before Spencer could protest, Aria snatched the sunglasses away and sat back. A loud gasp came from the tiny brunette, and her hands flew to her mouth, the pair of sunglasses dangling between her fingers. Spencer was sporting a black eye. Her right eye was puffy and discolored. "Oh my God, Spencer, what the hell happened to your eye?"

Emily's mouth fell open, and she gaped at her friend with wide brown eyes. "Spence, did you get punched? Your eye looks horrible!"

Spencer blushed furiously, shooting Hanna a panicked look. "Uh..I..Uh.." She swallowed heavily, gently touching the puffy underside of her eye. "I hit it..on a doorknob. Slipped on the rug in the bathroom and smacked my face on the door. It isn't that bad, is it?"

Hanna buried her head in her hands and started to shake with laughter. She giggled, leaning against Spencer for support. It was just so funny. Like Spencer was really clumsily enough to give her a black eye. When she finally quieted down, she saw that her friends were all staring at her. Hanna took a deep breath and held her hands up. "I gave it to her."

Aria's jaw dropped. "You..._you_ gave Spencer her black eye?" Her lips twisted into a harsh frown. "Hanna! How could you! What did you do, hit her?"

Emily's gaze ping-ponged between Hanna's laughing form and Aria's shocked one in confusion. "Wait, Han, you hit her? Why would you do such a thing!? I mean, I know Spencer's constant correcting can get annoying, but you didn't have to punch her!"

Spencer groaned, shooting Hanna an irritated look. "She didn't punch me!" She sighed heavily, glaring at Aria and Emily across the table. "I, uh, woke her up. And she was surprised, so she lashed out...and ended up punching me in the eye."

Hanna sighed heavily. "Spencer, stop." She glanced wearily at Spencer and nodded once before turning her attention back to Aria and Emily. "I didn't punch her in the eye. I...kneed her in the eye."

Aria frowned, absentmindedly playing with her hands. "You kneed her? How in the world did you manage that?"

Emily pursed her lips, picking up her water bottle from the table and taking a sip of it. "She would've had to be, like, kneeling in front of you. Or laying down. But why would she be..."

Spencer groaned loudly, cutting Emily off. "I was laying down. Well, actually, we were both laying down. I was, uh, between her legs. That's how she kneed me."

Aria's eyes widened. "Wait, why were you between her legs? Unless you -"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "We've been dating for the past three months and we finally had sex last night. Spencer woke me up in the middle of the night because she was trying to fuck me." Emily gasped, her dark brown eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh my God, you guys were having _sex?_ The two of you..holy.. Wait, three months? Why didn't you tell us?"

Spencer winced, grabbing Hanna's hand and squeezing it hard. "We were scared. We didn't want you to judge us. I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys earlier."

Hanna gnawed on her bottom lip and squeezed Spencer's hand. "We're in love, you guys. I've never felt this strongly about someone before."

Aria gaped. "Wait, hold on. The both of you are gay? When did this...how did you guys even..." She suddenly stood up, her eyes sharp and narrowed. "We're your best friends! And you couldn't tell us that you guys were sucking face?"

Emily frowned, gently grabbing Aria's wrist and pulling the smaller girl back into her seat. "Ar, calm down. You're scaring them."

Spencer shot Emily a tight-lipped smile. "Thanks, Em." She sighed, running her thumb over the palm of Hanna's hand. "We weren't sucking face, so to say, Aria. We love each other very much. We were just a little scared. Coming out is hard. And I'm not gay, I'm bi." She smiled reassuringly at Hanna. "But that doesn't mean I love her any less.".

Hanna smiled gratefully at Spencer. "I am too. Bi, I mean. But I feel strongly for Spencer. More than I have ever felt for a guy. We were just scared to tell you guys. We thought you would freak." She glanced pointedly at Aria. "You're also in a secret relationship, you know."

Aria lowered her eyes to the table. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I was just...really shocked." She smiled across the table at Spencer and Hanna. "But I'm happy for you two." Her smile suddenly turned mysterious. "So...how was the sex?"

Emily smiled softly at her friends, nodding a few times. "Coming out is pretty hard, after all. I should know. It takes some courage to show everyone who you really are."

Spencer grined. "Thank you. I really appreciate your support. I'm sorry we waited until now. We were just a bit nervous." She giggled, leaning over to peck Hanna on the cheek. "The sex was..new. I enjoyed it, but it's certainly something you just have to experience to know what it's like."

Aria giggled. "Wow, so you two are banging. I can't believe it."

Hanna smirked, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder. "The sex was fantastic. Spencer can do this thing with her tongue where she-"

Spencer blushed even more, gently smacking Hanna on the forearm. "Shut up!" she hissed. "They don't need to know that!"

Emily snickered, covering her mouth with her hand. "You guys are so cute. I always knew there was something behind all that bickering. You two have great chemistry.".

"Although I don't see how you two haven't killed each other by now," Aria chimed in.

Hanna chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry if you rock in the sack." She was just about to say something else when her phone beeped in her bag, which was draped around Spencer's chair by its strap. "Can you hand me that, Belle?"

Emily's lips twisted into a amused little smile. "Belle? Like from _Beauty and the Beast_? That's really cute, Han."

Spencer nodded, giggling lightly. "Isn't it? I love it. She's so adorable." She grabbed Hanna's phone out of her bag and then handed it to her girlfriend. "Here you go, hon."

Aria's eyes twinkled. "That's cute. How did you think of the for a nickname?" Hanna grinned. "Spence reminds me of Belle. She calls me Alice from _Alice in Wonderland._ Her eyes flittered down to her phone and her heart dropped.

_Get rid of your girlfriend or I will. - A_

* * *

__So, what did you guys think? As always, we love to hear from you. Please send us feedback.


	6. Shatter

Hey! Here is yet another update of ST. We apologize for the wait. This chapter is exceedingly long, and we hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of you for reading this story and sticking with it. We absolutely love your feedback. Keep it up! Off we go!

Note: Please bear with us regarding to the separation of scenes. The lines are annoying, but they're put in place so the story is easier to read.

* * *

"Spencer, can't you take a break from your homework?" It was Sunday, the day after Hanna and Spencer had come out to Emily and Aria. The four girls had spent all of Saturday watching movies and just enjoying the weekend. But Hanna had been so nervous the whole time. What would A do? Hanna was not breaking up with Spencer. No way in hell. And she certainly wasn't going to let A hurt her girlfriend. Each time her friends had asked her if she was okay, she had lied and said she was fine. Now, the two were lounging in Spencer's room while Aria and Emily were, for some reason, at the arcade together. "Please?"

Spencer groaned, raising her head to look at Hanna for a moment before glancing back down at her trigonometry homework. "No," she murmured as she scribbled the number two down on the page. "I have to get this done."

Hanna rolled her eyes. Spencer was going to make her brain explode one day. She walked up behind Spencer and slid her arms around her neck. "Come on," she purred, dancing the tip of her fingers across her collarbone,"I know of something else you can do. It's way more enjoyable than trig."

Spencer shivered, the surface of her skin igniting as Hanna dragged her fingertips across it. "H-Hanna," she warned, her hand shaking slightly. "Stop it. I need to finish my homework, baby. We can't do that right now."

Hanna grinned. She loved knowing she had momentarily snagged Spencer's attention. She bent down so her lips were level with her girlfriend's ear. "I want you to make me feel incredible. You know just the sound of your voice makes me weak in the knees."

Spencer whimpered, dropping her pencil onto her desk. It rolled off the desk and fell onto the floor, but Spencer wasn't paying attention. "Han," she stuttered, swallowing hard. "We can't do this right now. You know we can't."

Hanna gasped and pretended to fall to the floor, throwing a hand to her forehead to emphasis. "Be still my heart," she drawled. "So she speaks and my heart, how it is weak."

Spencer rolled her dark brown eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, stop it. Get off the floor, Hanna. You can wait just a little while, I'm sure. You don't want me to fail out of school, now do you?"

Hanna pouted. "Oh, come on. It's only a quiz. Just give me a minute of intense lip lock, okay?"

Spencer sighed softly. "I know, but you know much I hate to get bad grades." She groaned. "Fine. We can kiss for a minute. And then will you let me go back to my homework?"

Hanna smirked and stood up. "Of course. Just let me shove my tongue down your throat."

Spencer rolled her eyes, stepping out of her computer chair. "Whatever. Just get over here and kiss me, Blondie."

Hanna chuckled and yanked Spencer into her arms, kissing her deeply. She immediately tangled her slender fingers in the other girl's dark locks. "Mm."

Spencer sighed against Hanna's soft lips, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck as they kissed. "God, I love you. You pester me, but I love you so much."

Hanna backed up towards Spencer's bed and fell on it, pulling Spencer on top of her. "I love you, too," she murmured back. "You and your black eye. Even though you can barely see thanks to my expert makeup skills."

Spencer giggled softly, straddling Hanna's waist gently and tangling her fingers in her soft blonde hair. "Mm, you seem to get better at kissing every time we do it. Your lips are so soft." She deepened their kiss, nipping at the blonde's lower lip with her teeth.

Hanna moaned into the kiss. "Not as soft as yours." She slid her tongue into Spencer's warm mouth and caressed her girlfriend's. "God, I want you."

Spencer groaned softly, pushing her tongue against Hanna's. "I want you, too, baby. So much." Just then, her phone burst into song and she sat up, scowling. "Son of a bitch!" She snatched the phone off her bedside table and answered it quickly. "Hello?"

Hanna scowled and sat up. "Hurry up!"

"Spencer? Spencer, it's Mrs. Klaxon," the voice on the other end garbled. "I need you to babysit the kids tonight. I know this is short notice, but I'm desperate. I just got called into work."

Spencer glared at Hanna. "Be quiet," she mouthed before turning her head away from her girlfriend. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Klaxon!" She sighed softly, chewing on her bottom lip. "Tonight? Uh, I guess I could come. Do you mind if I bring my friend Hanna with me? She's staying over my house, so she's already with me."

"Fine, fine, sweetheart. Thank you so much. I'll see you in ten."

Hanna's eyebrows knitted together and she stared at Spencer as she hung up. "Uh. I hope you have another friend named Hanna in your closet, because I do not babysit."

Spencer sighed heavily, climbing off of Hanna and then off of the bed. "I'm sorry, but you're coming with me. I promised my neighbor I'd babysit. Now get up. I can't be late."

"_Spencer,_" Hanna whined. "I don't want to. I don't babysit. I'll just go shopping."

Spencer shook her head, grabbing her purse off the back of her computer chair. "You're coming with me, and that's it. It won't be so bad, I promise. Avery and Sam are really good kids. They'll love having another person to play with."

Hanna climbed off the bed and picked up her own purse. "But I don't want to babysit," she complained. "It's so much work. Can't she find someone else? I want us to have some...bonding time."

Spencer grumbled, walking over to her bedroom door and throwing open the door. "No. Hanna, we don't need to be intimate constantly, you do know that, right? I love you a lot, but that doesn't mean I want to bang you 're going to babysit my neighbors and that's that, so stop complaining."

Hanna groaned in exasperation and followed Spencer to her car. "First of all, we only started having sex two days ago. And furthermore, babysitting blows." She reluctantly climbed into the car and buckled herself in.

Spencer huffed, getting into the driver's seat and starting the car. "Well, we don't need to do it constantly. And I'm sorry, but I already told Mrs. Klaxon I'd watch her kids. It won't be so bad, you'll see."

Hanna sighed. "We've done it twice! How is that constantly? Are they both girls? A boy and a girl?"

Spencer backed the car out of the driveway and started to drive. "It isn't constantly yet. But if you keep it up at the rate you're going, it will be. Avery's a girl, and she's four. Sam's short for Samuel, so he's a boy, and he's five."

Hanna's nose scrunched up. "Oh, God. Those are horrible ages. And it's not going to be a constant thing. I just wanted to make love to you. Is that so bad?"

Spencer sighed softly. "They're good kids, I promise. Avery is such a little sweetheart and Sam is just precious." She took one hand off the steering wheel, reaching over to grab Hanna's hand. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch. I'm just..stressed. We can make love tonight, okay? After we get home"

Hanna squeezed Spencer's hand back and shot her a weak smile. "Maybe if we have the energy."

When Spencer pulled up in the long, winding driveway of the Klaxon's, Hanna's mouth turned into a O of surprise. The Klaxons lived in a huge Estate with tall animal-shaped hedges and a large fountain near an oak-wood tree. There was a black, shiny Mercedes at the end of a three-car garage. "Holy shit," she breathed.

Spencer smiled softly at Hanna. "I'm sure we will, baby doll." She giggled, stopping the car in front of the Klaxon's house. "I know. Isn't it huge? The first time I was here, I had to pinch myself to assure myself that it was all real."

Hanna blinked. "Are we at the Klaxon's or the Kennedy's? And Klaxon sounds like the Ku Klux Klan or whatever it was. Doesn't it? Oh my God, are they white supremacists? Are we walking into a trap? I think I'm part Polish or something, so I'm safe, right? I didn't pay attention in history."

Spencer rolled her eyes, unbuckling her seatbelt and then opening up her car door. "Can you chill out? They're just a normal family, Hanna. Nothing out of the ordinary. Please get out of the car."

Hanna got out of the car, following Spencer up the pathway. "Yeah, to everyone on the outside," she whispered darkly. Her heels clicked up the stone path. "When they're alone, they could be, like, evil. I bet they had another kid who went missing and turned up dead. You know, like poor JonBenétRamsey. I still think that she was killed by -"

Spencer sighed, stepping onto the Klaxon's front porch. "Relax, Hanna. Please. You don't need to be all worked up around the kids. Just..calm down."

"I am calm!" Hanna protested. "I just think the last name is shady." She reached out and knocked on the maple wood door. Not even a second later, the door was flung open and the two girls were staring down at a little boy with pale skin, black, neatly cut hair and big green eyes.

"Spencer!" Samuel squealed. "Spencer, I missed you!" Sam threw his arms around Spencer's left leg. "Come on, you have to see my new race cars! They go real fast!"

Spencer laughed, quickly bending down and scooping Samuel up into her arms. "Sam! Hi, little dude! I missed you, too!" She grinned. "In a second, buddy. I just have to talk to your Mommy for a second, okay? Then I can go see your cars." She got Hanna's attention and then gestured to a little girl who was sitting shyly on the large staircase right ahead of them. She had fiery red hair and cinnamon-colored freckles. Her green eyes matched Sam's. "That's Avery."

Hanna stepped cautiously into the house and took off her shoes. The air smelled like fresh baked bread and lit candles. "Uh, hi, little...one over there," she called out to Avery.

Sam wrapped his small arms around Spencer's neck. "Who is that?"

Just then, Mrs. Klaxon rushed in, a whirlwind of perfume and shiny red hair. She smiled brightly at Spencer and Hanna. "Thank you so much, Spencer. I shouldn't be too late. The kids already had dinner. You can help yourself to anything in the fridge. I want the kids in bed by eight. Emergency numbers are on the counter, as always. Have a good time!" She pecked Sam's head and waved at little Avery before bolting out the door, not even giving Spencer a chance to speak.

Spencer smiled warmly at Sam, setting him down on the stairs beside his sister. "This is my friend, Hanna. Hanna, this is Sam." She reached out a hand to Avery, who immediately took it and stood up, wrapping her arms around Spencer's leg.

"I don't know who she is," the little girl whispered.

Sam beamed up at Spencer. "Your friend is really pretty! She gots blue eyes like my friend Oscar! Oscar has blue eyes."

Hanna smiled a little and crouched down so she was eye-level with Sam. "Thank you, Sam. You're a very handsome young man. I bet you have all the girls after you, huh?"

Spencer giggled, nodding and gently ruffling Sam's black hair. Isn't she? I agree, Hanna's very pretty." She smiled widely. "I bet Oscar has very nice eyes."

Avery whimpered, glancing at Hanna with wide green eyes. "I-I don't know you."

Sam gaped at Hanna. "Ew, no! Girls are gross." He turned to Spencer, his small arms crossed over his chest. Now, c'mon! You gotta see my race cars! You promised!"

Hanna sighed and gently scooped Avery up. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm Spencer's friend. I'm here to play with you. What would you like to do?"

Spencer smiled down at Sam, grabbing his pudgy hand. "Alrighty! Let's go, then! Let's see 'em."

Avery curled against Hanna shyly, burying her face in her shoulder. "Can we have a tea party?" she whispered. "Spencer always has tea parties with me."

Sam tugged Spencer up the stairs. "And I have a new fish, a new hamster, and a new race car bed! It has my name on it 'cause Mommy says I'm a superstar."

Hanna smiled. Avery was awfully shy. "Sure, honey. Where do you and Spencer usually have your tea parties?"

Spencer laughed, scampering after the little boy. "That's really cool, Sam! Can I see everything? You are a superstar, sweetheart. You're a wonderful little boy little boy."

Avery smiled weakly, her freckled cheeks turning pink. "In my room. I have my own special table, just for tea parties!"

* * *

Sam led Spencer into his large room. There were toys scattered all over the floor and his walls were painted red and white. "I'm not little! I'm five. I'm a big boy and I'm in kindergarten!"

Spencer nodded, chuckling softly as she sat down on the side of Sam's bed. "I forgot, I forgot! I'm sorry, Sammy. You're a big boy, of course."

Sam giggled and pointed to all of the Hot Wheel cars on his bed. "You'll squish them!" He picked up a red car and ran it up Spencer's leg. "Vroom!" Suddenly, he looked up at Spencer with big green eyes. "How come you never brought Hanna over here before?"

Spencer smiled down at Sam, giggling as his toy car tickled her skin. "You're so silly, Sammy." She shrugged, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. "She was just never around when I had to watch you guys. But she's sleeping over my house tonight, so I brought her with me."

Sam trailed his car to Spencer's other leg. "Hanna is really pretty. I bet her boyfriend gives her lots of kisses, 'cause that's what my cousin Ryan does. He gives kisses to his girlfriend because she's pretty. But _I_ will never give girls kisses. Girls have cooties."

Spencer gently set her hand on top of Sam's car, stopping it in it's tracks. "Sammy, please stop that. You can drive your car anywhere else, just not my leg, okay? And girls don't have cooties, you silly thing. Cooties don't exist." She giggled softly. "Can you keep a secret?"

Sam frowned. "My Mommy lets me drive my race cars on her leg!" He started to pout but his small eyes grew wide as saucers and he dropped his car. "Yeah! I can! I'm a real good secret-keeper! I didn't tell Mommy about her surprise party she had last weekend!" He bounced up and down in excitement and grabbed Spencer's hand. "Tell me the secret!"

Spencer chuckled softly, ruffling Sam's dark hair. "Well, I'm not your Mommy, sweetheart." She smiled widely, gently squeezing Sam's little hand. "Alright, alright. You can't tell anyone. Hanna doesn't have a boyfriend. She has _me."_

Sam tilted his head in confusion. "Well, of course she has you because you're her friend! But that isn't a secret, Spencer. You're so weird!"

Spencer shook her head, chuckling softly. Sam was so cute. "No, sweetie pie. I'm not just Hanna's friend, I'm her girlfriend. She doesn't have a boyfriend, but a girlfriend instead! I'm the one who gives her kisses."

Sam gasped, his small hands flying to his mouth. "YOU GIVE HANNA KISSES?" he shrieked so loudly that Spencer flinched. "OOH! MY CLASSMATE SALLY HAS TWO MOMMIES AND SHE SAYS THEY GIVE EACH OTHER TONS OF KISSES!"

Spencer's lips spread into a wide smile and she chuckled. "It sounds like your friend Sally's mommies love each other very much, then, Sam. Just like Hanna and I love each other." _I wonder how Hanna is doing with Avery._

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanna and Avery were seated around a small pink table, in white plastic chairs, sipping pretend cups of tea. Hanna was having more fun than she thought she would. Spencer definitely wouldn't let her live it down if she knew, not after all of the fuss she'd made about going in the first place. Hanna turned her chair to face outwards to prevent her knees from smacking off the bottom of the table. _I'm too old for this._

"This tea is really good, Avery! It's my favorite!"

Avery beamed. "I love tea parties! This is my special tea!"

Hanna smiled. "How did you make it?"

Avery gasped. "That's a secret! You know you can't share secrets, duh! Don't you any secrets?"

_You don't know the half of it, kid. _Hanna set her cup down and folded her hands in her lap. "I fancy a bit of scones," she exclaimed with a faux British accent that made the little girl across from her giggle. "What about you?"

Avery mimicked Hanna's movements. "Yes, yes, scones are yummy!"

Hanna's phone vibrated in her pocket and she slowly pulled it out.

"Hanna?"

Hanna stared at her screen. She had a message from A. Go figure. "What?" she replied, hoping her voice didn't sound too shaky.

"What's a scone?"

"Uh, it's just..a pastry." _I think. _Taking a deep breath, Hanna opened up her new message.

_You have until midnight. Breakup with Spencer or she'll depart this world the same way dear Alison did. If she's lucky. - A._

Hanna's heart slowly plummeted into her stomach. _Shit. _

Avery frowned. "What's wrong? You look sad, Hanna Banana!"

Hanna shoved her phone in her pocket and stood up. "I'm not sad, Avery, I promise. Let's go get Spencer and Sam, okay? We'll see if they want to draw."

Avery nodded. "I love to draw! Can we have hot chocolate? Mommy always gives me hot chocolate."

"Sure, now come on."

* * *

"So, how come you and Hanna love each other?" Sam asked, rolling his car around on his nightstand.

"-because Spencer means the world to me and I love her more than anything. Spencer just loves me because I stop her from dressing like a girl from the 40's," Hanna said, appearing in the doorway. She shifted smiling Avery in her arms. "Av wants hot chocolate. Who else wants hot chocolate? We can draw each other pictures."

Spencer blushed, looking up and smiling appreciatively at her girlfriend. "I like 40's fashion, actually. But I do love you for many reasons." She stood up, reaching for Sam's hand. "I would love some hot chocolate. How about you, little dude?"

Avery yawned, resting her head on Hanna's shoulder. "I love to draw pictures! Daddy says I'm the bestest drawer in the world."

Sam giggled and tugged on Spencer's hand until she picked him up. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Yeah, I like hot chocolate! And Mommy puts my drawings up on the re-fridge-rader!"

Hanna chuckled and led the way down the first flight of stairs and into the luxurious kitchen. She set Avery down at the kitchen table and turned to Spencer. "Will you come with me to get the crayons and paper?"

Spencer laughed, kissing Sam's forehead gently before setting him down on at the table next to Avery. "I bet that's because they're really good, huh? I can't wait to see them!" She nodded. smiling at Hanna. "Sure I will."

Avery clung to the bottom of Hanna's dress, gazing up at her with wide eyes. "Can I come too?"

Sam swung his short legs back and forth. "I will draw a picture just for you, Spencer!"

Hanna sighed and kneeled down. "Not right now, sweetie. I have to talk to Spencer for a minute, okay? Then we'll come back and you can draw me a picture."

Spencer grinned down at Sam. "Great, sweetie! I'll draw one for you, too, if you'd like me to. But I just have to get the paper and crayons first."

Avery wrinkled up her little nose. "Aw, man. I wanted to come." She pouted. "I just want to help!"

Sam nodded excitedly. "Will you draw me a picture of a dinosaur? I love dinosaurs!"

Hanna smiled softly at Avery. "You can help me make hot chocolate, okay?" When the little girl beamed, Hanna dragged Spencer out of the kitchen. "W-we have a problem."

Avery huffed, crawling into the chair next to Sam's. "I bet Hanna and Spencer have a secret! That's why they won't let me come with them to get our drawing stuff."

Spencer frowned at her girlfriend in concern. "What's wrong, baby?"

Sam glanced down at his lap. "I 'unno. They're just getting our drawing things."

Hanna gnawed on her pinky nail. The room they were in felt too small, and Hanna could swear someone was pressing a hot iron to her chest. "That...that _ bitch_ wants me to...to breakup with you."

Avery stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Well, they better hurry up! I wanna draw."

Spencer gasped softly, her chocolate-colored eyes widening. "Goddamnit! I can't handle this anymore. I just..I want to get away. Why does A have to do this to us?"

Sam pulled on the ends of his hair. "Hanna and Spencer do have a secret," he blurted.

Hanna frowned and crushed Spencer in a hug. Spencer's rail-thin form never fit more snug I her arms than ever before. "No. I will not let that demon destroy us. I love you. And I don't want to lose you."

Avery tilted her little head to the side, confused. "They do? How do you know? If it's a secret, then you wouldn't know!"

Spencer buried her face in Hanny girl. More than anything. I would die without you in my life." Sam shook his head hard. "Spencer told me! But I was supposed to keep it a secret! She says she is Hanna's GIRLFRIEND! And that they give each other kisses like Mommy and Daddy!"

Hanna sighed. She didn't want let go. Spencer was so warm. Reluctantly, she broke the hug. "Come on, we have to get their stuff and get back before the rugrats find the special brownies I'm sure their mom keeps in the fridge."

Avery gasped loudly, her bright green eyes as wide as saucers. "REALLY?" She giggled loudly, her mouth spread into a grin. "I bet they give each other lots and lots of kisses! And hug and snuggle, too!"

Spencer nodded, sighing softly in defeat. She just wanted to lie down and hold Hanna tight. "You make a good point, dear." She kissed Hanna on the nose. "I love you."

Sam grinned. "They do! They give each other hugs and kisses and everything! I wonder if they're kissing now!"

Hanna smiled faintly. "I love you, too."

By the time the girls retreated back into the kitchen with the kids' drawing supplies and set everything up, Hanna was a nervous wreck. She couldn't even make the hot coca and Avery had to remind her three times to make it with milk not water. So when Hanna finally sat down with her own mug while everyone else was drawing, she could barely hold onto it. The warmth from the cup did nothing to ease the chill she felt. She shakily set her cup down and picked up a crayon, figuring drawing something peaceful would help.

Avery giggled, beaming at Sam as she picked up a red crayon and began to scribble on her piece of paper. "Drawing is so much fun!"

Spencer reached over and took Hanna's hand from across the table, squeezing it gently. She could tell her girlfriend was extremely stressed out. She continued to hold Hanna's hand as she drew, hoping it would help the other girl feel better.

Sam peered at Spencer's drawing. "You're drawing me a dinosaur!" he exclaimed. "Name him Sam!" He pointed to his own drawing of two stick figures drawn with a yellow crayon. One of the stick figures had a mess of brown hair and the other had yellow. The one with the yellow hair was holding a small blob in its arms. The figures were surrounded by a house with tall grass and a bright, orange-yellow sun above it. "I drew you and Hanna!" he informed Spencer proudly. Hanna squeezed Spencer's hand back. "That's great, Sam," she muttered. She glanced at Avery's drawing to see the little girl was drawing a mermaid. Either that or a person had drowned. 'Nice drawing, Avery." She yawned and snuck a peek at Sam's drawing. "Sam, why am I holding a...potato?"

Spencer nodded, smiling sweetly at the little boy. "Alrighty. Sam's his name, then." She grabbed a blue crayon and wrote SAM in big, swooping letters over r the green dinosaur. "Would you like the picture?"

Avery grinned, quickly scribbling something on her paper before holding it up for everyone to see. It was a picture of two mermaids, one with a curly mop of bright red hair and the other with spiky green hair. Both of their tails were blobs of purple. In-between the two mermaids was a little red squiggle. "Look! I drew mermaid girlfriends! They're in love, see? I even made a little heart to show it!"

Sam smiled widely and took the picture, hugging it to his chest. "Thank you," he said softly. He looked at his sister's picture and gave her a thumbs-up. "That is a real pretty drawing! Right, Hanna?"

Hanna ruffled Avery's bright red hair. She was starting to feel better. "It sure is! Hey, Sammy, you never answered my question! Why am I holding a potato in your drawing?"

Sam giggled. "That's not a potato, silly! It's the baby you and Spencer will have when you get married!"

Hanna swallowed a mouthful of hot chocolate and started choking. "W-What?" Her eyes snapped down to Sam's drawing and up to Spencer's face. "O-Oh.."

Spencer laughed softly, smiling across the table at Sam. "You're very welcome, Sammy. Your drawing is wonderful! I think it's very sweet that you think Hanna and I are going to get married and have a baby someday."

Avery giggled happily, setting her paper back down on the table. "Is the baby a boy or a girl, Sam?"

Sam squealed with laughter and pointed at Hanna. "She is blushing!"

Spencer chuckled, shooting Hanna a small, knowing smile. "Isn't his drawing nice, Han? Apparently he thinks we're a cute couple."

Avery pouted. Why wasn't anyone paying attention to her? She poked Sam in the arm roughly. "You never answered my question!"

Hanna flushed. "I..." Damnit, why did Spencer always leave her speechless? She sat back and shot her girlfriend a sly smirk. Two could her game. "I bet the baby is a girl, Avery. Spencer, do you think our daughter would be an introvert or an extrovert?"

Sam glared at his sister. "That hurt!" he cried. "And it's a girl baby, duh!" His small nose wrinkled in confusion. "What's an in-vo-chart and an ex-toe-chart?"

Spencer giggled lightly, grinning smugly at Hanna from across the table. "I think she'll be an extrovert, like you, baby girl. She'll have your lovely bubbly personality." She smiled sweetly at Sam. "Introvert means you're very quiet and kind of shy, like Avery. An extrovert is someone like you, Sammy, who's very bright and excited. Does that help?"

Avery rolled her green eyes. "Don't be a sissy." She frowned, glancing over at the picture again. "Why is it a girl baby? Why can't it be a boy baby?"

Hanna grinned and drew a continued working on her drawing. She added a small flower to Spencer's hair before saying causally,"I bet our little_ Spanna_ baby will be able to speak Russian by the time she's three. And an extrovert is someone who is really outgoing."

Sam smiled brightly. "Yeah! I get excited a lot and I'm not shy!" The little boy stuck his tongue out at his sister. "The baby is a girl, shush!" He turned to Spencer and poked her in the side. "What's a Spanna baby?"

Spencer laughed, taking a new piece of paper from the middle of the table. She picked up a pink crayon and began to draw a heart on it. "Oh, stop it. Even I can't speak Russian. Well, not fluent, anyway." She looked down at Sam, gently grabbing his hand before he could poke her again. "Don't do that, honey. Spanna is a combination of my name and Hanna's name. You know, Spencer and Hanna. So a Spanna baby would be our baby." A

very crossed her little arms over her chest, huffing softly. Nobody was paying attention to her! "I'm tired," she announced.

Hanna scooped Avery out of her chair and cuddled her in her arms, allowing the little girl to rest her head on her shoulder. "I'll take you to bed in just a moment, sweetie." She picked up a black crayon and colored in an object she'd drawn on her paper. Spencer was going to freak when she saw what her drawing was about. "I'm sure you'd try to teach-" Hanna was interrupted by Sam squealing loudly and repeatedly yanking on Spencer's arm.

"I HAVE AN IDEA, I HAVE AN IDEA!" His small, round face was red with excitement. "I can marry Spencer and Hanna! All you need is a book and I know what to say!"

Avery buried her face in Hanna's shoulder, yawning sleepily. Hanna was so nice; she wished Spencer would bring her over more. "You can't marry them, stupid!"

Hanna frowned. "Avery, that's not a nice word. Don't say that again, okay?"

Avery nodded quietly. "I'm sorry."

Spencer laughed, smiling widely as she rose from her chair and grabbed Sam's little hand. "I think that's a great idea, buddy! How about we do it upstairs? That way, you can go to bed right after." Sam frowned. "I can so! I can do it!" He giggled and leapt off his chair. "Come on, come on!"

Hanna smiled and stood up, shifting the small girl in her arms. As the group headed upstairs, She turned Avery's head so she could whisper in her ear. "Av, do you have any Disney princesses rings? Do you have one of Belle?"

Spencer laughed, quickly trotting after Sam as he scampered up the stairs. "Slow down there, little man! Your Mommy and Daddy won't be very happy if you hurt yourself."

Avery shook her head excitedly, her tiny pink lips spread into an excited grin. "Yeah! I have rings of _al_l the princesses! Cinderella's my favorite. She looks just like you!"

Sam tromped up the stairs and raced into his room. He quickly grabbed his book on Batman and flipped to a page. "I'M READY!"

Hanna carefully set Avery down. "Go get all of your rings, Av."

Spencer stumbled into Sam's room, panting slightly. Man, did the little boy move fast. "We're coming, we're coming! Hold on a moment, kiddo."

Avery scampered into her room, quickly grabbing a small pink jewelry box off of her dresser. She carefully carried it over into her brother's room. "Got 'em!"

Sam stomped his foot. "Hurry up! I'm not getting any younger!"

Hanna took the box from Avery and went rummaged through it, digging through the messy pile of fake jewelry. The rings were in a small Ziplock baggie. Hanna placed the box down and opened the baggie, removing the small yellow Belle ring. "Hey, Mary Poppins, catch!" She tossed the baggie to her girlfriend. "Don't pick one of the lame princesses for me."

Avery poked Sam's shoulder repeatedly, her little freckled nose wrinkled. "I wanna help! What can I do? Can I be the flower girl, Sammy?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, sifting through the bag of plastic rings. "Oh, don't be so snooty. They're aren't any lame princesses." She found the blue Cinderella ring and then set the Ziplock baggie back in the jewelry box before pushing it aside. "Is everything all ready?"

Sam nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Avery is the flower girl!" He held his book up proudly. "Spencer and Hanna, you guys have to stand in front of me!"

Hanna sighed and slowly shuffled over to stand next to Spencer, whom had moved in front of the small boy. She glanced at the frog-shaped clock in Sam's wall. It was almost eight. Good, she and Spencer needed to talk. "I'm ready."

Avery grinned from ear-to-ear and grabbed a bouquet of fake flowers from on top of her toy box before planting herself next to Sam. "I'm ready, too!"

Spencer nodded, reaching over to grab Hanna's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. She could tell her girlfriend was still a little queasy about the whole situation they were in. "I think everyone's set, Sam. Let's begin!"

Sam cleared his throat. "Guys! We are here right now because we want Spencer and Hanna to get married so they can give each other lots of kisses!" He flipped the page in his book and looked up at Spencer. "Spencer, do you want to marry Hanna?"

Hanna smirked. These kids were too cute. She sort of wanted to take them home with her. Especially Avery. She turned to Spencer so they could face each other. "Well?" Her lips split into a small grin.

Spencer looked down at Hanna, a loving and sweet smile on her lips. What Sam and Avery had come up with was so adorable. She loved babysitting for the Klaxon's, the kids just got sweeter and sweeter every time. "Of course I do."

Avery giggled happily, practically waving her bouquet around. "Ooh, this is so exciting!"

Sam smiled widely. "Spencer said yes!" He flipped a few pages in his book before turning to Hanna. "Hanna, do you want marry Spencer?"

Hanna locked eyes with Spencer. This was such a sweet moment, even if it was all pretend. "I do!" She glanced at Avery and winked. "Get ready to throw the flowers!"

Sam squealed with delight and tossed the book in the air. "YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED!"

Spencer laughed happily, grabbing Hanna by the waist and giving her a gentle but long kiss. She could feel her girlfriend smiling against her lips and hear Sam whooping in the background. This was all so adorable. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Avery shrieked with excitement, tossing her fake flowers up into the air. "HOORAY!" she yelped. "THEY'RE MARRIED!"

Sam giggled into his palms. "Hooray! I'm so happy!"

Hanna grinned softly at Spencer. "Married to a Hastings. Huh." She pried the plastic ring apart so she could slid it around Spencer's ring finger, then she held out her hand.

Avery giggled, bouncing around Spencer and Hanna excitedly. "Me too, me too!" She stopped suddenly, her green eyes wide. "OOH. I gotta idea!"

Spencer smirked, letting Hanna slide the ring onto her finger. Then she gently took Hanna's hand and pushed the Cinderella ring onto her pale pointer finger. "There we go. Now it's official." Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I feel really sleepy now. Can I go to bed?"

Hanna smirked at Spencer. "I was hoping we'd get a blender. How will you make me smoothies now?" She giggled and crouched down next to Avery. "What is your idea?"

Spencer gently picked up Sam, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. "Of course you can, sweetie pie. It's just about your bedtime, anyway." She winked at Hanna. "I'm sure I'll find a way."

Avery dashed out of the room and into her room, grabbing one of her baby dolls off of her bed. She brought it back into Sam's room and held it up for Hanna to see, a huge grin on her face. "A baby! For you and Spencer, like in Sam's picture!"

Sam crawled under the covers of his bed after Spencer set him on it. "You guys gotta leave!"

Hanna grabbed Avery's hand and led her to her own room, picked her up and set her on her bed. "Sweetie, I love your baby doll, but we want you to keep her!" Spencer kissed Sam on the forehead gently. "Goodnight, Sammy. I had a really fun night tonight. Hopefully I get to see you again soon. Sweet dreams!"

Avery pouted, hanging her little head. "But..I want you to keep it. It's your baby!"

Hanna smiled softly. "Okay, sweetie. Thank you very much." She kissed Avery's cheek and stood up. "Maybe I'll come back with Spencer and babysit you again, okay?" She blew a kiss to the little girl and quietly left her room, turning off her light but leaving the hall light on. When she made her way to the living room, she found Spencer sitting on a large leather couch and mindlessly staring at a plasma screen TV that was still off. She dropped down next to her. Spencer had made turned on the electronic fireplace and the orange flames danced, casting shadows around the room. "So.."

Spencer jumped slightly, turning to Hanna with wide brown eyes. "H-Hey baby.." She swallowed softly, her lips curving into a small smile. "Aren't the kids adorable? I love little Sam and Avery. I wish they were my little munchkins."

Hanna tossed the baby doll in Spencer's lap. "Avery wants us to have this so we can have our own little baby, like in Sam's drawing." Her lips suddenly split into a sly smile. "Speaking of drawings..." Hanna got up and went to the kitchen. She snatched her completed drawing up and returned to the living room, flopping on the couch. "Want to see my drawing, Mrs. Marin-Hastings?"

Spencer smiled down at the little doll, stroking it's soft pink beanie. "She's such a cutie. I want a daughter just like Avery someday." She nodded, her lips spread into an intrigued grin. "Sure I do. Show me, babe."

Hanna held the drawing up, smiling wolfishly. It was an explicit drawing of her and Spencer, in a sexual position. They were surrounded by a fireplace, much like the one just a few feet away from them. Spencer's hair was strewn over her face and had her legs wrapped around Spencer's waist. There was a black dildo between them. The cabin they were in was coated with snow. "Sexy, hm? I suck at drawings and I only had crayons to work with, but.."

Spencer's dark brown eyes were wide, her jaw practically hanging open. "O-Oh my God.." She grinned suddenly, practically tackling Hanna onto the couch. " God, you naughty little thing! I adore it, Han. It's so sexy."

Hanna took the picture from Spencer, folded it up and slipped it into the back pocket of Spencer's jeans before resting her hands on her ass. "Mm, so, didn't we just get married? Don't we have to, like, consummate the marriage?"

Spencer smirked, looping her arms around Hanna's neck. She straddled her girlfriend's waist gently, leaning down to kiss her on the nose. "I you're right."

Hanna got up and tugged on Spencer's arm. "Let's go on a scavenger hunt around this huge estate. First one to find an empty spare bedroom wins." She leaned close and latched her teeth onto the lobe of Spencer's ear. She sucked on it gingerly, smirking as her girlfriend shuddered. "I have a special game in mind for us."

Spencer whimpered softly, feeling Hanna's hot breath on her now wet earlobe. "W-We can't," she stammered, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "This isn't our home, Hanna. We're supposed to be looking after these kids. We can't just sneak off somewhere."

Hanna laughed and slipped her hands under Spencer's top. Her skin ignited in flames, her whole body exploding with tingles. Spencer's skin was smooth, as always. Whenever Hanna touched Spencer, her skin felt electrified. She felt like there was this magnetic tug, luring her closer and closer into she was completely engulfed in the smoothness of her skin, the smell of her hair, the sound of her voice. Everything Spencer did affected Hanna in the most intimate of ways. "Why Miss Posie, I must insist. It's not everyday a gal like myself finds herself in the presence of such an enchating woman," she purred in her Southern Belle accent."You're breaking my heart."

Spencer had to dig her teeth into her bottom lip roughly to suppress a moan she was sure would've made Hanna attack her right then and there. Her girlfriend was such a cunning seductress; she knew exactly what Spencer liked and how to get her clock ticking. The brunette could already feel her arousal pool ing between her legs, and she had a feeling Hanna knew it was there. "Y-You're driving me crazy," she croaked. "Goddamnit, Hanna.."

Hanna kissed down the length of Spencer's neck. "I've always had this fantasy," she whispered. "I've always wanted to fuck you in a stranger's home. I've wanted to slam you on a bed and just completely devour you." Her phone vibrated in her pocket, but Hanna ignored it. "Don't deprive me. I'll just have to go home and use my special toys. Do you know what I think about when I use them?"

Spencer couldn't help but moan this time, and she buried her face in Hanna's shoulder to try to muffle it. She was getting more and more aroused by the second. "I-I know what you think about," she stammered, sounding almost like she was being choked. "You think about me."

Hanna removed her hands out from Spencer's top and stood up. "That's right, I do. I think about you kissing me. About you touching me." She bent down so she was eye-level with Spencer and leaned in until their faces were inches apart. "I think about you screaming my name. I can almost hear every gasp and every moan." She reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind Spencer's ear. Spencer didn't move a inch; she was as still as a statue. The two stared intense into each other's eyes. Hanna felt like she could see past Spencer and into her soul. She could see everything that made her tick. Then, without so much as a word, Hanna spun around and sauntered away, heading to the kitchen. "Fancy a snack, darlin'?"

Spencer leapt off the couch, scrambling after Hanna. "Y-You can't do this to me," she sputtered, practically tripping over one of the legs of the chairs in the kitchen. "You can't just seduce me like that and then forget about it. I _need_ you, Hanna." Hanna turned around swiftly and grabbed Spencer by her waist, pulling her close. "Take me to a room, Belle."

Spencer was so excited she was practically shaking. She nodded quickly, her lips spreading into a satisfied smirk. "Come with me, darling." She grabbed Hanna's wrist, pulling her towards the stairs. "We can do whatever you want to."

Hanna smirked back. "Carry me," she demanded. "I want you to carry me."

Spencer didn't hesitate, scooping Hanna up and holding her close to her body. "Let's go have fun, my love," she purred as she carried her girlfriend up the stairs.

Hanna laced her arms around Spencer's neck. "If you drop me and I get a bruise, I will smack you. Just a fair warning." Spencer rolled her dark eyes, groaning playfully as she carried Hanna down the hallway. "The only bruises I'll be giving you are hickeys, baby. Don't worry."

Hanna swiped her fingertips across Spencer's neck. "Actually, wait. I don't know, I think I need to be punished for distracting you from your homework. You're not very...dominant lately. Shame. And here I thought you'd always a challenge." Her eyebrows shot up and her lips settled into a sneaky grin. "Is someone going soft?"

Spencer carried Hanna into an empty bedroom and then shut the door behind her. "No, no, definitely not! I'm not getting soft at all. I'll be extra dominant tonight, don't worry."

Hanna plopped down on the edge of the bed and sat back, eyeing Spencer up and down. The room they were in was twice the size of Hanna's whole house. And this was just a _guest_ room. "It isn't nice to lie, Spence. You know that." Her phone buzzed again in her pocket and Hanna sighed, pulling it out. She had two unread messages. One was from Aria, asking here what they were up to. Another one was from anonymous. Big surprise.

_Tick-tock. - A_

Hanna's lips twisted into a frown and she glanced up a Spencer. "Guess who?"

Spencer frowned, slumping down onto the bed next to Hanna with a sigh. This totally ruined the mood. "Why do they have to ruin everything? That bitch. What did they threaten to do to us now?"

Hanna reached a hand up to gently stroke her face. "Belle, you know I love you, right?" Spencer nodded, biting down on her bottom lip gently to resist the urge to cry. "Of course I do," she whispered. "You love me and I love you. We're each other's soulmate."

Hanna swallowed gravely. Why couldn't anything go right in her life? The_ one _person who made her feel worth while, the one whom set her soul aflame and took her breath away, was being ripped away from her like a cheetah cub torn away from its mother. "A-And you k-know that t-these past three months have been the best time of my l-life, r-right?" she choked out.

Spencer nodded slowly, not fully understanding what was happening. She grasped Hanna's hands in hers, squeezing them reassuringly. "Of course I do, baby girl. They've been the same for me. I love you so much, sweetie pie. You're mine and I'm yours, forever and always."

Hanna instantly let go of Spencer's hands and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Another message came in on Hanna's phone and she peeked at it.

_Headline: 'Enraged Girl Kills Girlfriend, Pleads Innocent.' How's that for a story on the evening news? How would it look, the prominent daughter of a lawyer, turning up dead at the hands of her bitter, mentally unstable girlfriend? Do as I order. - A_.

Hanna's head snapped up so fast she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Could A _see _them at this very moment? That was impassible. They were in an upstairs bedroom of a giant Estate. A didn't know where they were, right? Then again, A knew _everything _And A definitely wasn't above killing someone and framing another person for it. Spencer had been the focus of Alison's murder for a while. What was stopping A from taking Spencer out and placing all the blame on Hanna? If anything happened to Spencer, Hanna would never forgive herself. If she didn't listen to A and A hurt Spencer, it may as well be Hanna the one who did it. Hanna shoved her phone in her pocket and casted her eyes to the carpet. "A threatened you, Spencer. A threatened your life. I can't...if anything happened to you..." she trailed off. She was really about to do this. Hanna shut her eyes. Spencer's slow, steady breathing seemed extra loud, almost deafening. "Spencer, I'm so sorry, but...I'm breaking up with you. I told myself and you that I would protect you at all costs. Even if it means that we can't be together anymore. I-it's over."

Spencer blinked, not comprehending what was happening. "W-What?" she sputtered, her nose wrinkled. "Over? We can't be over! We're each other's, forever and always, remember? That's how it works. I-I can't live without you.."

Hanna sniffled, refusing to look at Spencer. She could hear her heart shattering. She imagined Spencer was in excruciating pain, much like herself. "I-I'm sorry. This is how it has to be. It's over."

Spencer flinched, Hanna's words hitting her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe this. It couldn't be true. "N-No. It can't be over. I love you so much, Hanna. Don't you love me?"

There was a time when Hanna was five, and she broke her arm by jumping out of a tree, claiming she was a princess escaping from an evil tree sorcerer. Another time, when Hanna was eight, she'd burned herself with hot water while trying to "make chicken soup" for her mom, whom was sick. She'd poured hot water into a bowl and threw a piece of chicken from the fridge into it. While she was carrying it, she dropped it, burning her arm. Hanna remembered being hit by A, and nothing hurt worse than that. Until now. Hanna felt like someone was taking a flaming torch to the inside of her chest. "It's _because _I love you that I have to do this. I won't have you get hurt. Spencer, w-we're done," she croaked.

Spencer sniffled, seconds away from bursting into tears. She felt like someone had stabbed her right in the heart. "N-No. No, no, no. You'll hurt me more than anything if you leave me. I can't live without you. You're my everything. I-I love you so much."

Hanna finally looked up. "Do you think this is easy for me?" She spat acidly. "I'm letting go of the one person I've ever truly loved. You know more about me than anyone. I love you, and therefore, will not risk your life. I won't do it. Spencer, we have to break up." Hanna gently placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders. She was shaking so hard she made Spencer shake. "Kiss me," she whispered. "O-one last time. Please."

Spencer leaned in, tears rolling down her cheeks as her lips collided with Hanna's. "Y-You can't leave me," she sobbed against the blonde girl's lips. "You can't do this to me. You're like a part of me, Hanna. Without you, I'm not whole. I can't survive. P-Please don't torture me like this."

Hanna held Spencer's face with her hands and kissed her as slowly and as sensually as she could. She wanted to make final kiss last. "I'm sorry," she whispered back. "I love you, Spencer. Please remember that."

Spencer hiccuped softly, not bothering to wipe at the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-I love you, too. More than anything. We'll be together again someday, you'll see. We just have to wait a little."

Hanna could taste Spencer's salty tears on her lips, it was a taste that was both bitter and sweet. Hanna wanted nothing more than to tell Spencer she was just kidding. Just a few moments ago, they were going to make love to one another. But now they were separate. They weren't whole. The knot that held their relationship together was slowly becoming undone. Hanna broke the kiss and rose to her feet. Spencer was usually right about everything. But not this time. As long as A was in their lives, they would never be together again. And maybe it was for the best. Deep down, Hanna always thought she wasn't good enough for Spencer. A was probably helping Spencer, not hurting her like the bitch intended to do. Hanna backed up, keeping her eyes trained on the girl in front of her. "I-I should go. I'll see you t-tomorrow at school."

It took everything in Spencer's power not to leap up off the bed and pull her into her arms so she could never leave her. She couldn't believe she was losing her baby. Hanna was truly a part of her, and now she'd never get her back. "I-It's probably for the best," she said softly, nodding. "I love you somuch, Han. Have a good night.."

Hanna turned and ran. Down the hall. Down the steps. Out the door. She ran and didn't stop running until she reached her house. Her lungs burned, her chest was on fire. Hot, salty tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she'd just broken up with Spencer. And it was all that bitch's fault. "ARE YOU HAPPY?" she screamed into the night. The cold wind whipped her back, making her eyes water. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, YOU BITCH. STOP COWERING BEHIND A SCREEN. COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" Hanna was so distraught she didn't hear the door behind her open. She didn't hear her mother's voice. Hanna wasn't aware she'd collapsed onto the porch until her mom was pulling her gently into the house. Hanna watched her mother's mouth move, but she couldn't comprehend what she was saying. All she could hear was her heart shattering over and over. She could only see Spencer's face. Eventually, Ms. Marin managed to get her daughter upstairs and into bed, deciding to leave her alone for the night. She turned off Hanna's light on the way out and shut the door.

Hanna was enveloped in darkness, not because of the lack of light in her room, but because at that moment, she completely shut down.

And she didn't think she'd ever see the light of day again.

* * *

:( Poor Spanna! What did you guys think? Please, please, please continue to review.

We hope to get another update up soon, but we both have a lot of other stories to work on.

Cheers! 3


End file.
